RWBY: Digital Hunters
by Aaron2014
Summary: The world of Remnant is filled with legends and many wonders. But what if one of those wonders were digital monsters from another world? Join Ruby and her friends as they train to become Huntsman alongside their Digimon partners to face the Creatures of Grimm and dark forces of the Digital World. RWBY AU mixed with Digimon. Pairings will vary in future. Co-Written by Tohokari-Steel
1. So It Begins

**Hey guys, Aaron2014 here! Yes I know this ain't the Ultimate Spider-Man story but I thought this would be a great addition to all of your interests :3. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter of the this story!**

* * *

 **RWBY: Digital Hunters**

 **Written by: Aaron2014  
**

 **Co-Written by: Tohokari-Steel**

 **Digimon © Toei Animations/Bandai**

 **RWBY © Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

 **Chapter 1: So It Begins**

 _ **Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that they are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past. Man born from Dust was strong, wise and resourceful. Unfortunately, man was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the Creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of their creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intending to return man's brief existence to the void.**_

 _ **However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. In time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. With nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly life.**_

 _ **Through the creation of civilization came technology. Thanks to this technology, man excelled at keeping the darkness at bay. Unfortunately the darkness came in a new form. From man's technology opened a gateway to a world unlike man's own. Creatures of various sizes and form came out of the rift created by the technology of man. Some were kind and gentle like the children of the light and others were born from the darkness like the Creatures of Grimm.**_

 _ **From the gateway, seven creatures of darkness embodying man's greatest sins came forth to bring a blanketing shadow upon the world. Man tried to fight these Demon Lords but unfortunately was overpowered by their sheer might. This was a dark day that man was facing, believing they would soon fade into the void. However, where there is darkness there would always be light.**_

 _ **From the gateway, five celestial creatures emerged. Each one had a different appearance. The first was a monumental colossal tortoise, the second a magnificent phoenix, the third a noble azure dragon, the fourth was a majestic white tiger and the finally the fifth was a grand golden dragon. The golden dragon saw the destruction that the Demon Lord brought upon the world of men and decided to give aid. Under the five celestial beasts were 13 Knights, who man saw as magnificent beings. Under his command, the Knights battled the Demon Lords, but unfortunately couldn't prevail. The golden dragon saw that this would be the downfall of their Knights if action wasn't taken place. The golden dragon then had gotten an idea.**_

 _ **The golden dragon turned towards man and asked for several children to step forth. The children of man did as they were told and from the golden dragon's body several lights shined upon them. From the lights were devices which the golden dragon states could help stop the Demon Lords once and for all. The children of man were scared at first but the golden dragon assured them they would be fine for they weren't to do this alone.**_

 _ **Under the command of the golden dragon, several creatures were partnered with the children of man. From this, a bond was formed between child and creature and from it was a strength the golden dragon knew that would prevail. Through rigorous trials, the group of children and their partners fought back the Demon Lords. The battle was tough but the children of man prevailed and the Demon Lords were defeated. The Demon Lords were casted back into the world they resided from but the ruler of the Demon Lords vowed he and his brethren would rise again and take control of both the world of man and the world beyond.**_

 _ **Knowing this, the Five Celestial Beasts left the destined children and their partners in charge of guarding their world. With that each beast departed to a different direction. The tortoise ventured to the north, the phoenix to the south, the azure dragon to the east and the white tiger to the west. The golden dragon stayed with the destined children, informing them that the threat of the Demon Lords may have been halted but will one day return. The golden dragon knew that man could not last forever so he decreed that new children will take up the mantle of the first whenever the time was needed. With that, the golden dragon's body glowed and with that he was gone, leaving behind the Children of Destiny to wait for others like them as well as the trials ahead.**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale**_

The sky was shrouded with dark clouds as rain fell and thunder roared. Today was a sad day at Beacon Academy, especially for its headmaster. In his office in the tower of the academy was one Professor Ozpin. He was a middle aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. The outfit he wore consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore long, dark-green pants and black trouser shoes. He wasn't alone at the moment.

Wrapped around the man's neck appeared to be a fox-like creature of sorts. Its fur was white, its eyes yellow and its claws purple. It adorned a golden necklace along with the same colored markings on its body. At the end of its tail, a golden cartridge of sorts was attached.

The creature looked at Ozpin with minor sadness in its eyes. It knew that he was mourning. Frankly, it mourned too considering they lost two precious friends today. Why did today have to go so wrong?

"Ozpin?" It spoke catching the headmaster's attention.

"Yes, Kudamon?" Ozpin replied to the now confirmed Kudamon with minor sadness in his voice.

"Are you feeling well?"

Ozpin then sighed. "No, I'm not. Physically, I'm fine but mentally…"

"I understand," Kudamon said with a nod. "I too am finding it hard to cope of the events that have occurred today."

"We all are, Kudamon." Ozpin replied before taking a sip of coffee from his mug. "Some more than others."

The sound of door to his office door being knocked upon was heard caught the attention of both Ozpin and Kudamon. He knew who was at the door so he didn't waste any time to call out to enter. The door opened to reveal a man and a bird-like creature enter.

The man was younger than Ozpin, with black spikey hair and red eyes. Along his jawline was a stubble of facial hair. He wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Attached to the back of his shirt was a red, tattered cloak. On his right hand he wore several rings, one on his index and two others on his right fourth finger. Around his neck was a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant attached to it.

The bird-like creature appeared similar to an owl. Its feathers were black with partial red ones around the eyes and on its tail. It also had a bit of purpled on the tip of its crest above its eyes. It had an orange beak and feet along with purple claws on its wings and red talons. Its eyes were yellow and it wore a purple ninja-like vest with two yellow ninja stars on it. The two individuals were Qrow Branwen and his partner Falcomon.

"Qrow, how are you?" Ozpin asked, though he knew what the hunter would answer with that look in his eye.

"How do you think I'm doing, Oz?" Qrow replied with a questioned harsh tone.

"At the moment," Ozpin spoke. "I say you're suffering."

"You're damn right that I'm suffering!" Qrow nearly shouted, causing Ozpin and their partners to flinch. Qrow then pulled out his flask before taking a swig of it and continued speaking. "The one I cared about most in the world is gone. It was my entire fault."

"Qrow," Falcomon spoke placing his clawed wing on Qrow's arm. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, Falcomon," Qrow shot back. "You of all people should know what happens when those I care about are around me. My semblance always gets them hurt."

"And I'm living proof that's not true," Falcomon shot back angrily. "You can't help with your semblance being what it is. I knew that and so did Summer. Stop blaming yourself, Qrow!" Falcomon then gain a down casted look. "You know Summer wouldn't want that."

"He is right, Qrow," Ozpin spoke up. "Summer would want you to keep moving forward than being stationary in sorrow. It's okay to mourn but blaming yourself for events out of your control will get you nowhere.

Qrow couldn't help but sigh again. The one thing about Ozpin was that he was right. Summer was the kind of woman that brightened everyone's day. She knew that being sad all of the time never got anyone anywhere. She believed happiness would drive one forward to a better future. She was right considering the future they were trying to have together.

"On the current subject," Kudamon spoke up catching Qrow's attention. "Was Summer's Digivice recovered?"

"That's the weird thing," Qrow explained. "When I went back for her body and her Digivice they were all gone."

"Gone?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

"Including Palmon?" Kudamon added.

Qrow nodded before answering, "Including her. It's like they vanished."

Ozpin hummed a bit. "That is troubling. It's a possibility that Palmon was destroyed, but for both her and Summer to have disappear is a mystery."

"It is a mystery," Falcomon spoke up. "However, Palmon wasn't destroyed. If she was I would have sensed the dispersed data, but I didn't sense any data being dispersed from the area to begin with."

Kudamon then looked to Ozpin. "What do you think, Ozpin?"

"All I can say is we don't have much to go by," Ozpin replied. "We can only label both Summer and Palmon MIA for a while; however the situation at hand needs to be looked over at the moment."

"That's something we can both agree on, Oz," Qrow said. "The situation is that Salem's strength is growing."

"By how much?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

"Enough to take both Palmon and Falcomon on while in their Ultimate level forms." Qrow replied.

This caused both Ozpin and Kudamon's eyes to widen at the information. To think that Salem's power has grown that much since the last time she encountered them. It wouldn't be before long that Salem would be strong enough to take on Mega levels. This caused Ozpin to shutter a bit.

"This is most troubling," Ozpin said. "If she gains anymore strength I don't think we'll be able to hold her back."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Qrow said adding his thought. "Unfortunately there's more. Before we engaged her, she was talking to someone."

"Who exactly?" Kudamon asked.

"Don't know," Qrow replied. "The person in question had his appearance covered in shadow, except the eyes. I still remember the color of them, sky blue I believe."

"Other than his eye color," Ozpin spoke. "What was it they were discussing?"

"Not sure," Qrow replied. "Something about plan's set perfectly in motion."

"If it has Salem involved then it can't be good," Kudamon added with Ozpin nodding.

"Indeed," He said. "If only we knew more."

Suddenly the sound of static was heard catching the attention of both men and their partners. There at Ozpin's desk a video screen popped up as an image began to form. There on the screen they saw the face of someone they hadn't seen in a while. It was a dragon with golden scales and six crimson eyes. Its appearance wasn't apposing but calm and regal. The group of four couldn't help be shocked at the sight.

"Lord Huanglongmon," Kudamon said in a surprised tone.

" **Hello, Kudamon and Ozpin,** " Huanglongmon spoke in a deep, mannered voice. " **It has been a while.** "

"It certainly has," Ozpin replied. "It's not every day that one such as you would call us."

" **Unfortunately I had to. The Digital World and Remnant are in danger once again.** "

"What else is new?" Qrow sarcastically replied. "So you're going to say an evil Digimon is going try to take over both worlds again, am I right?"

" **If you mean the Seven Demon Lords of Sin, then yes.** "

This caused Ozpin and the others to tense before the man said, "They've returned?"

" **Indeed** ," The golden dragon replied. " **While they'll have a hard time trying to get into Remnant thanks to the other Sovereigns and I sealing the gateway to keep beings such as them out, they want to conquer your world as revenge for when they were forced back into the Digital World.** "

"So they're pissed and out for revenge," Qrow said before taking a swig from his flask. "It's always something so dramatic."

" **I would take this seriously, Qrow Branwen.** " Huanglongmon said. " **You and your allies may have conquered many trials before you in the past, but the Demon Lords are a force not to be trifled with. While they are kept from crossing over themselves, they have the power to send over their servants to find a way to breach the barrier.** "

"Then we'll take care of them," Qrow shot back at the golden dragon. "It's not like we haven't faced stuff like this before."

" **You haven't faced anything like the Demon Lords,** " The golden dragon said. " **They would force you all to your knees before the battle could start.** " This caused Qrow to growl a bit before the dragon continued, " **Besides this isn't your fight. You all may have grown stronger since you were first given the title of DigiDestined, but you and your friends have other things to focus on. It's time for others to rise to the occasion to stop the Demon Lords once and for all.** "

"Are you suggesting…?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

Huanglongmon nodded. " **Indeed. It's time for the next DigiDestined to rise.** "

"I hate to break it to ya," Qrow spoke up. "But is it wise to bring children into this? We had it rough starting out but do you really think a new group is needed?"

" **I do.** " Huanglongmon said in an affirmed tone. " **I already know you and your allies struggle with the witch known as Salem. Which is why a new team of DigiDestined is required for this task. Not only will they handle the minor problems but also the problems involving the Digital World and the Demon Lords.** "

Qrow scoffed a bit before taking a swig from his flask. "I still say it's a bad idea."

"We know, Qrow." Ozpin spoke up. "We'll handle the current matters at the moment and Huanglongmon will handle the choosing of the next DigiDestined."

"Whatever…"

"So how will the next DigiDestined be chosen this time, Lord Huanglongmon?" Kudamon asked.

" **The process will be simple.** " The golden dragon Digimon replied. " **Using my power in sync with your world's digital network I'll be able to search for the proper candidates for the next team of DigiDestined.** "

"Sounds like it'll be tedious," Ozpin added.

" **It will,** " Huanglongmon replied. " **However the other Sovereigns will be assisting me from their sectors as well, which means less work for me but enough to get the job done.** "

"I've got a question," Qrow spoke up. "Do we even have time for these new kids to be at full power to take on the Demon Lords? Cause if they show up before the kids are ready then this will be a real crap shoot."

" **I understand your concern, Qrow.** " Huanglongmon said. " **Once the process is finished, I and the other Sovereigns will hold back the Demon Lords as much as we can. Until then, I shall say farewell and stay vigilant DigiDestined.** " With that his imaged faded from the screen, leaving nothing but static behind.

Ozpin sighed a bit before saying, "It seems the cards are stacking against our favor at the moment."

"If you say so, Oz." Qrow said before taking a swig from his flask. "You're going to tell the others right?"

"They have the right to know what's about to unfold," Ozpin replied. "In the meantime, I can leave you to inform Taiyang of the situation?"

Qrow made his way out the door with Falcomon in tow before calling out, "Consider it done, Oz."

Ozpin then looked outside his office window, seeing that the raining has eased a bit. He looked out onto the city of Vale, knowing that there will be tough trials ahead for not just him and his allies but for the next generation that would help protect this world. He then petted Kudamon a bit, who slightly purred in affection. He knew that these new DigiDestined won't be alone to fight this battle. After all, he and his companions weren't alone when they had to fight when they were younger.

"For the next DigiDestined's sake, I hope their future won't be grim."

* * *

 _ **Data Realm, The Digital World**_

In another dimension, Huanglongmon was using his abilities to search for the next DigiDestined in his sector. The area he was in appeared to be a white void of sorts, with various binary numbers passing him by. There were also screens in front of him showing various images of children, changing momentarily each time. The other Sovereigns searched their sectors as well and a found a few candidates, sending both their Digimon partners and Digivice to the chosen.

Huanglongmon saw various children through the digital screens but they didn't peak his fancy. He then turned to the next two images and paused a bit to what he saw. In the two digital screens were two young girls, one a few years older than the other. Their appearances raised the golden dragon's interest.

The first girl, the older one, had fair skin color and dark golden hair that faded to pale gold at the tips. Her hair was around upper back length. From the view it seemed like he was looking down on a blonde version of Raven Branwen. He couldn't help but chuckle knowing that she and Taiyang had a thing for one another when they were younger, looks like this was a result of that.

The younger girl was also fair skinned but her hair was a different color. It was black which faded to dark red at the tips in an asymmetrical bob. Her age suggested that she was two years younger than the other girl. Her appearance was familiar like the previous girl, though this one reminded the Sovereign of the Center of a certain white-cloaked woman.

" **Interesting** ," The golden-scaled Digimon said aloud. " **It seems that three of the previous DigiDestined have bared children of their own. This could work in my favor.** "

He closed his six eyes before focusing. Surrounding his body, a golden aura formed before a flash of light shot forth. After the flash, he opened his eyes and saw the four items he wanted float before him. They were two different colored eggs and Digivices.

The first two was a red Digi-Egg along with a red and black Digivice. The device itself was octagonal-shaped with a small black antenna sticking out of the right side of the device. The device also had three buttons on it, one on the left and two vertical from one another on the right. The outer part of the Digivice was red while the circle in the center was black. Etched in the circle were symbols, silver in color, which in the language of Digital Code spelled "Digital Monster".

The second pair of the two was a white Digi-Egg with a yellow and black Digivice. It was similar to the other one other than its different color palate. The outer part of it was yellow while the circle of in the center was black. Within the circle the same symbols of the Digital Code were seen etched on it.

" **Perfect,** " The golden Sovereign said. " **Now to deliver the children their gifts.** "

Huanglongmon concentrated again, causing his golden aura to form once more. The two screens glowed brightly as the group of two moved towards them. The Digi-Eggs and Digivices fazed through the two screens before exiting out completely. Huanglongmon watched as both eggs slipped under the children's arms, which both girls snuggled the eggs intently. Also within their right hands rested their Digivices.

" **Excellent,** " Huanglongmon said. " **The plan is going accordingly. I have a feeling that Qrow might get angry with me later but it is of no consequence. I just hope these two are ready for the challenges ahead.** "

"My, my, Huanglongmon, you've been busy." A young, soft but dark voice spoke up, causing the golden scaled Digimon to tense and turn around.

In his sight was another Digimon like himself however this one was different. Its appearance was similar to a mixture of an angel and a young boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and twelve wings, with two being on his head and the other two around his waist. He wore a white robe and had golden rings around his wrists and ankles. Under his eye and on the left side of his body were purple spotings similar to that of ancient tattoos.

Huanglongmon growled at the child-like Digimon with hatred before saying, " **Lucemon.** "

Lucemon smirked a bit at the golden scaled Digimon. "Still believing you can stop me, eh Huanglongmon? My brethren and I have waited a long time for this moment. Don't think some measly Sovereigns and their pathetic DigiDestined can stop us."

" **It's not wise to underestimate the DigiDestined, Lucemon.** " The golden Sovereign growled. " **The first of the DigiDestined defeated you once and so will this generation.** "

Lucemon frowned before replying, "Old fool! I am Lucemon, the ruler of the Dark Area and the commander of both light and shadow. No mere children and their Digimon can stop what I have planned."

The dragon Digimon smirked before saying, " **If it's anything like what you planned before then you then haven't learned anything at all.** "

"Be silent!" Lucemon shouted angrily at the golden Sovereign. He then gave a smirk before continuing. "I have learned from my mistake last time. So I decided to add the 'human-element' to the equation of my plan."

" **What are you talking about, Lucemon?** " Huanglongmon demanded angrily.

"As of now I have allied myself with a human from Remnant," Lucemon explained with a prideful tone. "I'm sure you know of her thanks to your petty DigiDestined."

" **Her? What are you—** "Huanglongmon then tensed a bit in realization. He couldn't mean her could he? " **Lucemon, you didn't…** "

"Yes," Lucemon replied. "The witch and I have struck a deal. She aides me in finding a way to breach the seal to allow me and my brethren into Remnant and I provide her our servants to assist her. I have the petty human wrapped around my thumb like fish to a baited hook."

" **You fool!** " Huanglongmon roared. " **You will doom both the Digital World and Remnant! And I will not sit idly by and let you go unpunished.** " His body was then surrounded by a golden aura, calling upon his power. The teeth in his maw began giving off a heavenly glow.

" **Fang of the—** "

" **Divine Feat!** "

Huanglongmon grunted in irritation as he looked down at his chest. There imbedded in it was a great sword of light. While this wasn't a fatal wound to the golden Sovereign he started feeling weak. He looked at Lucemon, who had a smirk of pride on his face.

" **What did you do!?** " Huanglongmon demanded.

"It's simple," Lucemon spoke. "While I may not have the power to destroy you, I do have the power to seal you away. I shall seal you away deep within the confines of the Digital World, like the DigiDestined did to my brethren and I long ago. So ironic, wouldn't you say?"

Huanglongmon grunted as he began to sink into the ground. He looked at Lucemon with anger before saying, " **Be warned, Lucemon. I and my fellow Sovereigns have already set the pieces into motion. The new generation of DigiDestined will rise and you will fall. You may control light to your will but it is a corrupt one. The true light will shine and your evil and shadow will be dispersed. Know that once you and your fellow Demon Lords fall, it'll be the light of the DigiDestined that will prevail.** "

With that final word, Huanglongmon sank fully into the ground before a magic circle appeared. It shined with red light with archaic symbols before the light faded and the ground was stamped with the symbol of the seal. Lucemon, at the moment, was filled with pride but then minor concern. He knew of the power the DigiDestined possessed. After all he and his siblings wouldn't be stuck in the Digital World if not for the interference of the children and their partners.

Lucemon knew he'd have to fight them one day. Today however won't be the case. At the moment he wasn't at his full strength and needed time to reclaim it. He would bide his time for now but right now there were things to be done. Now that Huanglongmon was out of the way for the moment, he could continue with his plans for Remnant with the help of his current human ally. He knew the woman had different intentions for Remnant than he and his siblings did but that won't matter to him, she was an insect compared to him.

"It's about time that I and my siblings put our work into motion, everything that you and your fellow Sovereigns have created I and my brethren will gladly watch it burn." He muttered aloud before spreading his wings and took flight. Under his command a portal opened before he crossed through it exiting the realm Huanglongmon had been sealed in.

* * *

 _ **The Isle of Patch, Remnant**_

"You're kidding!" A male voice nearly shouted out but not too loudly.

The owner of the voice was a man around Qrow's age with blonde hair that had two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes with a hint of lilac. He had facial hair consisting of a soul patch and a small stubble along the jawline. On his arm was a black colored tattoo in the shape of a heart. He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. On his right arm and shoulder he wore a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove. This was Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow's teammate/brother-in-law.

"I wish I was, Tai." Qrow's voice said through Taiyang's Scroll. "With what Huanglongmon told me and Ozpin, trouble will be looming the horizon soon."

"Does that mean you're going to be gone for a while?" The blonde man asked.

"I'll be stopping by tomorrow," Qrow replied. "I'd like to see my family before I and Falcomon have to scout Remnant for the next group of DigiDestined." There was a minor pause before Qrow said, "Can I ask a favor, Tai?"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep an eye on Ruby for me?"

This caused Taiyang to tense a bit. "Qrow…"

"I know what you're going to say, Tai." Qrow interrupted. "I should be the one to take care of her. But knowing me she'll have more accidents or worse. I just want my little petal to grow up safe with a father that won't cause her trouble."

"And she won't with you?" Taiyang argued. "Qrow, I get it. With Summer gone it hurts, I should know. I felt the same way during the time Raven left when Yang was born. Are you really going deny your own daughter her time with her real father?"

Taiyang heard Qrow sighed from the other side of the line before he said, "I'm doing this for her benefit, Tai. It'd be best if you were her father. I won't stay out of her life but better as an uncle than her father."

Taiyang could only pinch the bridge of his nose before replying, "Alright Qrow I'll do it, on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"That when she's old enough that you tell her," Taiyang stated. "You tell her who you really are to her and don't hold back. I don't care how you do it but so help me if you don't I'll kick your sorry ass until you do. Are we clear?"

Qrow couldn't help but chuckle on the other end of the line before answering, "Crystal."

"I'll see you when you get here," Taiyang said before hanging up his Scroll with a sigh.

"Who was that, Taiyang?" A voice spoke up catching his attention.

Taiyang looked down and saw his fellow Digimon partner. The Digimon in question appeared as a yellow skinned lizard wearing a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protruded from the top of its head and its belly was blue with unusual pink markings. Its eye color was maroon.

"It was Qrow, Gabumon." Taiyang replied. "He was telling me about the trouble coming our way. He also asked me to be Ruby's surrogate father."

Gabumon hummed a bit. "He makes sound like he and Falcomon are going to be gone for a while."

"They are," Taiyang answered. "They're going to be scouting Remnant for the new DigiDestined chosen by the Sovereigns." This caused Gabumon to go wide-eyed.

"No way!" He nearly shouted but caught himself knowing that the girls were asleep at the moment.

"Way…" There a minute pause between the two.

"So," Gabumon said. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing at the moment," Taiyang answered. "All I can say is that if something happens then we just go with the flow."

"You know, that kind of thinking is what got you and Raven together in the first place," Gabumon added with a playful smirk.

This caused Taiyang to blush a bit before playfully punching his partner in the shoulder. "Shut up." This in terms caused the two to chuckle with one another.

* * *

Morning came as the sun peaked over the trees on the isle of Patch. Sunlight entered the room of Yang Xiao Long, the eldest of the two children in the household. Her eyes cringed a bit before opening them and gave her fist yawn of the new day. She stretched a bit then realized she had something in her hand. She looked down at the yellow and black Digivice she held. She was confused to why she had this, but then noticed the large white egg next to her in her bed.

"What the heck?" She said aloud looking at both the egg and Digivice. "I don't remember having these last night."

 _Crick_ …

That sound made Yang tense as she looked down at the egg. There she saw a minor crack in the egg, along seeing it shift with movement. Yang watched in awe as the egg moved more and even more cracks began to form around the shell.

 _Crack…_ _ **POP!**_

Yang's eyes widened at the sight before her. The egg had hatched and what came out was something she's never seen before. It had a round body with pitch black fur and two nubs for ears similar to that of bears. It also had two round yellow eyes, which were looking at Yang. It looked kind of cute to the girl.

"What are you?" She asked. Her answer however was giving in the form of bubbles blown into her face, causing her to sputter and laugh. "Hey, cut it out!"

"Bo!" The little infant creature said spewing more bubbles at the blonde with a happy expression.

The sound of the bedroom door opening caught both Yang and the infant's attention. There they saw Taiyang enter the room. "Hey, sunny little dragon, breakfast is read—"He paused as he saw Yang holding a bundle of black fur with yellow eyes, who both were looking at him. He also noticed the various bubbles floating around in the room. He blinked before saying hesitantly, "Yang, sweetie, where did you get that?"

"From an egg I found in my bed." Yang answered before pointing the large white egg still on her bed. She then held up, which shocked Taiyang, a Digivice. "I also had this when I woke up."

"Oh no," Taiyang muttered before placing his right hand on his forehead. "Okay calm down, Taiyang. It's just one Digimon, who happens to be partnered with your daughter. As long it's not something that will get Qrow angry then you should be okay."

"Uncky Tai?" The voice of his toddler niece was heard, where he also felt a minor tug on his shorts.

"Yes, sweet—"His voice instantly caught itself as he looked down at Ruby.

There in her arms was another baby Digimon, however this one was different than the first. It had a round body with red skin. Two bat wing-like ears poked out the top of its head. Its eyes were black similar to a dolls eyes and had a cat-like smile. The ears twitched a bit as both Taiyang's niece and the little Digimon look up at the blonde man.

"I found him in my bed," The toddler said before giving a puppy dog eye look, which the infant Digimon copied. "Can I keep him?"

Taiyang laughed nervously as his eye twitched a bit. ' _Qrow is going to flip his lid when he finds out._ '

* * *

Qrow and Falcomon walked on a dirt path leading to the house. Qrow loved the isle of Patch, the forests made it feel peaceful if not for the occasional Grimm. Thanks to the island's size, the Grimm didn't get bigger than a Beowolf. Plus the population of them was low which made it easy to live on the island. It was a place of minor paradise.

"Qrow?" Falcomon spoke up catching the man's attention.

"Yeah, what is it, partner?" Qrow replied.

"Are you going to be alright for not caring for Ruby?"

This caused Qrow to sigh before saying, "I'm a little sad but I'm happy to know Tai will be able to look after her for me. It's better this way."

"I know," Falcomon said. "But I just can't stand seeing you in pain like this, even if you try so hard to hide it."

"I know, pal," Qrow said ruffling the top of Falcomon's head with his hand. "I know you're always looking out for me."

It wasn't before long that they reached the house. As they neared the door, they could hear the sound of Ruby and Yang's laughter indicating the two were playing. Qrow smiled a bit before opening the door to enter. To his surprise he saw Taiyang at the kitchen table, with his face flat on the table itself. What also surprised him that Gabumon was with him patting him on the back giving comfort.

"Should we even ask why Tai's like this and why you're out in the open?" Qrow asked with a raised brow.

It was agreed between Summer, Taiyang and Qrow that the Digimon were to be a secret to Yang and Ruby. They knew that their adventures when they were younger were crazy but also came the risk of enemies. If their enemies knew they had children then adios secret and goodbye safety. Right now though, Gabumon was out in the open confused both him and Falcomon.

Gabumon shifted a bit uncomfortably before answering, "It's best if you take a look in the living room. That will explain why Taiyang's upset."

Taking the Digimon word for it, Qrow started making his way to the living room. Just as he was about to enter he saw what appeared to be a bubble float near his nose. It popped but didn't deter Qrow from entering. The next thing he saw nearly made his heart stop.

There in the room was both Ruby and Yang, laughing and playing with one another. However, they weren't the only ones enjoying the fun. In both their arms, Qrow saw two infant Digimon, both with happy expressions on their faces blowing bubbles at one another.

"Bubble attack!" Ruby shouted with laughter. The red, infant Digimon in her hands followed suit with a volley of bubbles.

"Retaliate, little buddy!" Yang shouted back with equal laughter. The round, fuzzy, and black infant Digimon responded with its own volley of bubbles. The end result was the girl's laughter as they were hit by both volleys.

Qrow back away from the living room back into the kitchen and turned to Taiyang before saying, "Tai, why do the girls have baby Digimon?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Qrow," Taiyang answered. "One minute I was going to Yang's room to tell her breakfast was ready and the next thing I know she has a Digimon and a Digivice in her hands. The same was with Ruby as well."

"Wait they have—"Qrow paused a bit before seething in anger. "Huanglongmon, that golden scaled son of a… when I find him I'm going to wear his hide as a suit!"

"Qrow, calm down," Taiyang said trying to calm the man down.

"No! I will not calm down." Qrow shot back at Taiyang. "That golden scaled lizard crossed the line involving my little petal in this."

"Qrow," Falcomon spoke up catching his attention. "The damage is already done. There's nothing we can do about it. All we can do now is help the both of them and their Digimon partners grow stronger."

Qrow sighed a bit, knowing what Falcomon said was true. "You're right. Though makes me wonder who else Huanglongmon and the other Sovereigns roped into this little plan of theirs.

* * *

 **Atlas, Remnant**

Winter Schnee was walking down the hall of her once home. She was tall, young and with a fair complexion. She had white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of her hair that reached below her left ear. Her attire was blue, white and gray colored. It consisted of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. She remembered as a child walking these halls with her mother. Oh those were peaceful days, may her mother rest in peace. She however wasn't alone.

With the white haired woman was a Digimon. The garbs it wore were similar to that of a swordsman of Kendo with two metal drill heads sticking out of the sides of the men mask. From within the shadows of the mask were two glowing yellow eyes and on her back was a bamboo stick sword. The exposed part of her body was her legs and tail, which were similar to a purple skinned reptile. This was her Digimon partner, Kotemon.

"Lady Winter," Kotemon said in a polite and mild voice. "Can I ask why we're here?"

"As I told you, Kotemon," Winter explained. "We're here to visit my little sister, Weiss. Out of everything in this household, she's the only thing I hold value."

Kotemon nodded. "I understand, Lady Winter. But why am I to accompany you? Didn't General Ironwood say that knowledge of the existence of Digimon was restricted except to the military as well as the team?"

"Yes," Winter replied. "This is why I asked the general permission to introduce you to my sister. I think she and you would get along greatly. Considering how well you and I get along."

This caused the kendo-styled Digimon to blush under her mask. "You flatter me, Lady Winter."

Winter could help but smiled at her partner. "I only speak the truth."

They finally arrived to the room of the younger sister of Winter Schnee. Winter was about to knock when she heard her sisters voice from behind the door. It was the one thing that made Winter tense at, the sound of her younger sister screaming.

Without hesitation she kicked the door open and rushed in, only to minorly stop when she then heard her younger's scream turn into laughter. She looked and saw that Weiss was fine and that she wasn't alone in the room. She at the moment was on the floor, laughing, while being tickled by what appeared to be a Digimon.

The Digimon appeared to be an infant, considering its child-like giggles were heard. Its body was small, round and covered in white. It had two bear-like ears on the top of its head with two black eyes and a cat-like smile. Weiss and the Digimon were both in the middle of a tickle fight, causing Winter to be wide-eyed at the situation before her. Kotemon had walked in as well, as she too was wide-eyed.

"Well," Kotemon spoke up. "It seems I didn't have to reveal myself after all."

* * *

 **Menagerie, Remnant**

The door to the Belladonna residence opened allowing one Ghira Belladonna to enter his home. He was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. He wore an open dark violet coat with a white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

The man sighed after the long day he had. The meeting he had with the White Fang was tiresome. The peace rallies could go better but it was still a work in progress. The male Faunus knew that humanity as a whole was still as stubborn as they were in the past. Plus, the Schnee Dust Company didn't help considering who was currently running it now. He would have to worry about the future endeavors of Faunus equality tomorrow. Tonight he would worry about spending time with his wife and daughter.

His wife, known as Kali Belladonna, in question had just walked in from the kitchen. She, like him, was a Faunus, however her features were more defined. She was cat Faunus with black hair and ear with her eyes also being yellow. The length of her hair was short and had three gold piercings in her cat ears, two on her right and one on her left. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

His wife smiled, walking up to him, giving him a peck on the lips before saying, "Hello, honey. How was the meeting?"

Ghira sighed rubbing the temples of his forehead. "Exhausting. The other members of the White Fang say our efforts are strong but the process slow. Sometimes I think I should step down as leader."

"You do a fine job, Ghira." Kali said with a smile. "The White Fang wouldn't be what it is today without you."

Ghira chuckled a bit before replying, "I would have stepped down earlier if not for the support of a loving wife and a beautiful daughter. Speaking of which, where is Blake?"

"Funny you should mention her," Kali said with a nervous smile. "It seems our daughter has found herself a… pet."

Ghira raised a brow at this before asking. "What do you mean by pet?"

"It's best to show you," She replied gesturing him to follow.

Ghira followed his wife to the living room. He heard the sound of their daughter giggling but also random sounds which were similar to poofs or pops. He looked in and saw an amazing sight. In front of his young daughter, sitting on their coffee table, was a creature of some kind.

The creature's body was covered in light yellow fur. The shape of its body was round like a gumdrop but it lacked ears or limbs except the bushy fox tail it had. Its eyes were squinted upwards and had a catlike smile on its face. The creature's tail was wagging back and forth indicating it was happy around Blake.

"Alright," He heard their daughter say. "Now turn into… a toaster!"

"Rel!" The creature exclaimed before it was covered in a puff of smoke. To Ghira's shock, the creature was now an actual toaster, however the tail was still seen wagging behind it.

This caused Blake to giggle before saying, "It's kind of funny seeing a toaster with a tail."

In a puff of smoke, the toaster turned back into the creature which replied, "Rele!"

As Ghira watched this, he couldn't but be fascinated by this sight. The creature was strange but extraordinary at the same time. He's never seen any weird animals like this other than the Grimm but they were more similar, feature wise. This however was something new to the male Belladonna.

"Kali," Ghira spoke catching his wife's attention. "Where did she find that?"

"She said that she found the little thing in her room," Kali explained. "She also found this device in her hand when she woke up this morning as well."

Ghira looked and the device that Kali showed him that Blake had found. The device itself was octagonal-shaped with a small black antenna sticking out of the right side of the device. The device also had three buttons on it, one on the left and two vertical from one another on the right. The outer part of the Digivice was black while the circle in the center was white. The buttons were yellow, the same color as his daughter's eyes. Etched in the circle were symbols that Ghira could not identify or translate.

"Strange," Ghira muttered before speaking up. "I think I'll have a talk with our daughter about this."

Kali nodded with a smile before saying, "Then I'll make us some tea and snacks."

Ghira smiled as he watched his wife walk off to the kitchen. He was truly blessed to have a wife such as her. Ghira then turned back to the living room before entering. Blake's ears twitched as she heard her father enter. She turned to him as her ears flattened a bit as she grew nervous. The yellow-furred creature looked up at her in confusion as it turned to look at Ghira. The male Belladonna then sat on the couch opposite from his daughter. The two were silent for a second or two before Ghira broke the silence.

"Hello, Blake." Ghira greeted his daughter with a smile.

"Hello, daddy." Blake replied with a nervous tone.

"Your mother told me about your new 'friend' here," Ghira spoke gesturing to the creature.

"You're not going to ask me to get rid of her are you?" Blake asked with a worried expression.

"Never even crossed my mind," Ghira assured his daughter, who looked relieved. "I can see it makes you happy. So I see no point in getting rid of it."

"Her," Blake spoke up catching her father's attention. "It's a girl."

"How do you know that?" Ghira asked with a raised brow.

Blake shrugged. "Just a feeling."

The sound of footsteps caught their attention as they looked to the entrance of the living room. There they saw Kali walking in with a tray which was filled a kettle of tea, cups and various snacks. The creature saw the snacks as its tail wagged vigorously, causing Kali to smile as she set the tray down. Blake held onto the infant as her mother set the cups and snacks onto the coffee table. The woman then poured tea into the three cups she brought and the steam rose from the cups. It smelled heavenly.

Blake immediately grabbed two cookies from the tray, one for her and one for her little creature friend. She was about to give the creature the cookie when her mother spoke up.

"Blake, are you sure it's wise to given an unknown animal people food?" Kali said.

"I'm sure its fine, honey." Ghira spoke with a hearty laugh before pointing to the creature. "Besides I think it knows it can eat that."

Kali looked and sure enough her husband was right. There she saw the creature staring at the cookie Blake was holding, with drool dripping from its mouth. The woman couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"I guess you're right," She admitted causing Blake to smile.

"Here you go, girl." The child Faunus said giving the creature the cookie.

"Rele!" She said with a smile before chomping on the cookie.

The family watched with smiles as the infant creature was enjoying the snack. However something happened that they didn't expect. The device that Blake had found earlier today then began making a digital shrilling noise and began to give off a light. The creature then was covered in a golden yellow light as, to their shock, it began to change shape. Its size grew a bit and four stubby limbs which resembled its legs were seen. On the top of its head, two long fox-like ears were seen in the glowing shape. The light then began to fade.

" **Relemon Digivolve to… VIXIMON!** "

Blake and her parents watched in awe as the light around the creature faded. It revealed a round bodied, fox-like creature with the same color of fur from before. Its eyes were oval shaped with its blue pupils staring up at Blake, who looked back in awe. Its tail was now bushier than before as it swayed back and forth.

"You… changed," Blake muttered a bit, still in shock to what happened.

"I did," A child-like female voice came from the creatures mouth. "It was thanks to you, Blake that I was able to finally Digivolve."

"Y-You can talk?!" Blake exclaimed as her parents were just as shocked.

"I couldn't before but I can now," The creature replied. "My name is Viximon, the form you saw before was my Fresh level, Relemon."

"But how did you change?" Ghira spoke up, finally finding his voice.

Viximon turned to the older male Belladonna before simply replying, "From digivolving."

Blake raised a brow to this. "Digivolving?"

"Yes," Viximon said turning to Blake. "It's basically a process of change Digimon go through to grow stronger over time."

"Digimon?" Kali finally spoke up in confusion.

"It's short for Digital Monster," Viximon replied. "But we like to be called Digimon, it sounds less threatening."

"So you 'digivolve' whenever you eat food?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

Viximon shook her head before saying, "There's more to digivolving than just eating food. Food is only part of it. Most of it is where you shared part of your power with me."

"My power?" Blake asked with a raised brow. "You mean my Aura?"

"Close," Viximon said. "However it also counts the bond between partner and Digimon. If the bond between the two is strong then a Digimon can instantly Digivolve."

"So it's a team effort," Kali spoke up.

Viximon nodded before saying, "Pretty much." She then turned to Blake. "By the way Blake, who are this lady and man?"

"They're my parents, Viximon." Blake answered. "The woman is my mother and the man my father."

"Your mom is pretty," Viximon said causing Kali to blush a bit. "Does that mean when you grow up you'll be beautiful as her?"

"My, my, cute and polite," Kali said with a smile. "Now she has to stay with us."

"You mean it, mom?" Blake said with hopeful eyes.

"It's also up to your father," Kali replied.

Ghira chuckled before saying, "Don't worry, Blake. Viximon is welcome in this household." This caused the girl Faunus and the fox-like Digimon to cheer a bit. "However Viximon, I must ask you something."

"Yes, sir?" Viximon said.

"You said that Digimon grow stronger over time," Ghira said. "Since that is true, when you grow strong enough will you keep my daughter safe when the time comes?"

Viximon nodded before replying, "As her Digimon partner, I would give up my life for her, sir."

Ghira couldn't help but smile at that. "That's all I wanted to hear, young one."

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed it cause there's more to come! No flagging or flames plz and also keep an eye out for any grammatical errors for me to correct later, thank you!  
**

 **Also here's a list of the character's and their Digimon partners**

 **1\. Ozpin/Kudamon**

 **2\. Qrow/Falcomon**

 **3\. Taiyang/Gabumon**

 **4\. Yang/Botamon**

 **5\. Ruby/Jyarimon**

 **6\. Winter/Kotemon**

 **7\. Weiss/YukimiBotamon**

 **8\. Blake/Viximon**

 **9\. Summer/Palmon**

 **Next Chapter: Red**


	2. Red

**Hey guys, Aaron2014 here! Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter but work and cleaning house kept my attention. Anyways in this and the next three chapters are short since they're based off the trailers. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Red**

Seasons change and years have passed. Currently the Isle of Patch at the moment was experiencing a white winter during this time. A blanket of snow covered the large isle as tender snowflakes fell from the sky. When you look it, it appears to be a perfect portrait of peace.

At a certain house on the isle, one of its habitants was waking up to the new day. She was a girl around the age of 15 with fair skin, silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style. At the moment her eyes were still closed but was minorly woken up from the light of her window. She decided to sleep in a little bit, but unfortunately fate had other plans.

"Rubymon!" A child-like voice spoke up as she felt something land on her chest. "Wake up! It's breakfast time and I'm hungry!"

The girl opened her eyes before focusing her vision on her chest. There sitting on her chest was a Digimon. This Digimon had a small rounded body covered in red skin. It had a white underbelly and black markings under its round yellow eyes as well as a black tip and the end of its tail. It had four stubby limbs and two bat wing-like ears on top of its head and a fanged smile. The little Digimon wagged its tail like a dog would do when it was happy.

"Gigimon," The girl said with a groan. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The little Digimon tilted his head before replying, "Breakfast time?"

The girl snorted a bit in amusement before sitting up while picking up the little Digimon. "What am I going do with you, you little goofball?"

"Feed me?" Gigimon simply replied. "I'm so hungry I could eat an Ursa!"

This got a laugh out of the teenage girl before replying, "Okay, okay, just let me get dressed first."

A few minutes later, the young girl was fully dressed. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. The outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. Attached to her belt was none other than her Digivice.

"Okay," She said aloud before picking up Gigimon with a smile. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yay, breakfast!" Gigimon shouted with glee causing the girl to laugh.

They made their way downstairs to see two individuals preparing breakfast in the kitchen. The one prepping the table was none other than Gabumon. The one prepping the food was none other than Taiyang Xiao Long. They both turned to the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen before smiling.

"Morning, guys." The girl said with a smile.

"Morning, Ruby," Taiyang said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Ruby said before looking down at Gigimon. "Until this little guy woke me up."

"Not my fault I'm hungry." Gigimon replied.

"Gigimon, you're always hungry." Ruby shot back with a giggle.

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Well lucky for you two, breakfast is served!" Taiyang said with a grin as he presented the food.

Both Ruby and Gigimon's mouths dripped with drool at the sight. It was a large abundance of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and varieties of fruit in a neat pile before them. This is why they loved Taiyang's cooking, considering it was like eating a gourmet feast.

"Dig in, you two." Taiyang said with a smile.

"Thank you for the food!" The girl and Digimon said at once before gorging themselves in the meal.

"Geez," Gabumon spoke up. "It's like watching Yang and Koromon in an eating competition."

Taiyang laughed before replying, "Well Gabumon, like I always say, 'a great meal leads to a healthy life.'"

"By the way," Ruby said with her mouth full. "Where's Yang and Koromon at?"

"They went to town for a bit to shop for groceries," Gabumon replied. "They'll be back before supper."

A few minutes later, both the teen and her Digimon had finished their breakfast. Several plates stacked near each one as the two sighed in satisfaction. They had their share of big meals before and this time was no different. Ruby patted her belly while Gigimon sighed in contempt from the delicious food they had consumed. They were stuffed but luckily their natural high metabolisms would kick in soon. It wasn't before long that Taiyang and Gabumon were gathering the dishes.

"Best breakfast as always, dad!" Ruby said causing Taiyang to smile.

"I can't eat another bite," Gigimon added while he lay on his back on the table.

"So, pumpkin," Taiyang spoke as he began washing the dishes in the sink. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"Well," Ruby began. "I was going to take Gigimon with me to go see mom."

There was a silence that lasted a minute or two. Gabumon didn't say anything but knew about the situation so long ago. Gigimon, on the other hand, was confused. Considering he wasn't born yet when Summer went missing, he didn't really know about the mother of his partner. Ruby would tell him minor things about her but she didn't know much about her herself. She was only a toddler when the woman left. It still pained her for missing the woman even though she barely knew her.

"I see," Taiyang said calmly. "Well don't be out too late. You know how the snow gets this time of year."

Ruby smiled as she picked up Gigimon, making her exit before replying, "I know, dad."

As the sound of the door closing was heard, Taiyang sighed as he slouched a bit. All the years putting up a charade was getting to him. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. He knew Qrow still hadn't told Ruby the truth about herself. It was such a pain for keeping it secret after all this time.

"You okay, Tai?" Gabumon said with a voice of minor concern.

"I'm fine, Gabumon." Taiyang replied. "I just don't know how long I can keep this up. She needs to know the truth."

"I know," Gabumon said. "But it's not your place to tell her. Qrow will tell her when the time is right, so no worries."

"That still doesn't keep me from not feeling the guilt after all these years." Taiyang replied.

"It'll work out in the end," Gabumon replied with a smile. "Don't worry too much about it."

"You're right, pal." Taiyang said before smiling. "Where would I be without you?"

"Making corny jokes?" Gabumon replied with a hum. "Oh wait you still do those."

Taiyang softly punched his partner in the shoulder as the two of them laughed.

* * *

Half an hour passed during Ruby and Gigimon's trek. The snow, at the moment, wasn't coming down hard and was softly littering the pure white ground. Gigimon shivered a bit from the cold but luckily snuggled in his partner's warm hood. Ruby smiled from the comfort, Gigimon would always get like this during the winter since he had bare skin like her. She didn't mind considering she and Gigimon had a wonderful bond. She needed the comfort for what came next, however.

They arrived at the edge of the cliff where the two stopped in front of a low tombstone. It was made of marble with the etching of a rose on it. Also etched on the tombstone was the name of Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. Below the name was a minor sentence saying, "Thus Kindly I Scatter". Emotions deep within Ruby's heart welled up a bit as minor drops of tears dripped from her face. She bit back on it before speaking her mind.

"Hey mom," She said to the tombstone. "I can't believe it's already been 13 years since you've been gone. You'd be proud to know that I got into Signal, the classes are okay. Uncle Qrow decided to take me up as his apprentice, which means I'll be Remnant's next scythe master. Dad and Yang are doing fine. Yang will be going Beacon in the next few weeks and I'll be going two years from now. As you can see, Gigimon's with me. He's gotten bigger since the last time we were here. He still hasn't stopped calling me that nickname he gave me, but I don't mind."

She paused to compose herself for a bit before speaking again.

"I wish you were still here, watching me go to school, giving me advice about boys and other things. I miss you so much." She let the tears fall from her face.

"Rubymon?" Gigimon spoke up catching her attention. "Are you okay?"

The girl sniffled a bit before answering, "I'm fine, Gigimon. Don't worry about me."

"What was she like?" Gigimon asked.

"Huh?" Ruby replied with a question dipped in confusion.

"Your mom," Gigimon answered. "What was she like?"

"Well," Ruby spoke. "Like you I didn't know her personally, but dad always said mom was the kindest person he'd ever met. She'd do anything to help others in need. That's one of the main reasons why she became a huntress, so she could help people have better lives. She would shed tears to those of misfortune."

"Wow," Gigimon said in awe.

"Yep," Ruby replied before turning away from the tombstone. "How about we head back?"

"Okay," Gigimon replied as they made their trek back to the house.

The trek was quite as the two made their way through the leafless forests of Patch. Snow lightly fell as they walked down the path before them like a calm silence. Though, through the young girls experience over the years even the silence can be deadly. She and her Digimon finally came up to what appeared to be a clearing from the forest. A large blanket of snow covered the ground where a field of grass would be. It was a peaceful sight but Ruby knew better.

Suddenly the sound of Gigimon growling got her attention. She turned to her Digimon partner and saw that his eyes were slitted and his teeth were bare. He only got like this when danger was nearby. She put a comforting hand on the In-Training Digimon's head as she looked ahead. There before her was a non-surprising sight, a local pack of Creatures of Grimm had appeared before her, specifically Beowolves.

The Beowolf is one of Remnants most common species of Grimm. Like all Grimm they have bone-like masks with red markings, along with bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back and knees. The Grimm itself is in the shape of wolves standing on two legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. Sometimes their height ranges from the average human height to twice as large.

The wolf-like Grimm growled at the girl as they began to surround her. Gigimon growled back at the Grimm until Ruby placed a comforting hand on his head. The Digimon stopped as both he and his partner continued to look on at the Grimm. Three Beowolves from the pack broke off before running towards the two ready to strike.

All three lunged at the girl and her Digimon, in hopes to tear them to shreds. Before they could connect, the girl and her Digimon disappeared in a flurry of rose pedals, causing the three wolf-like Grimm to collide with one another and fall to the ground in a heap.

The pack looked up above to see Ruby, who had her hood down, and Gigimon high in the air. The girl looked to her partner before saying, "Hold on tight, okay?"

The Digimon nodded as his partner pulled out their weapon. The weapon shifted to that of a stocky rifle, which had a rose red frame and black trims. The rose symbol she wore was engraved on the circular swivel of the weapon. Ruby then took aim of the weapon before firing at one of the Beowolves. The bullet took a chunk of its skull off before it fell to the ground and began to deteriorate.

This caused the pack to engage the girl as they charged forward. She landed on the snowy ground before forward flipping over a Beowolf, before taking aim at its skull and firing. She took aim again and fired at another, ripping a chunk out of the right side of its torso. It wasn't before long when she landed that she fired at another ripping a similar chunk from it.

Back flipping away, she twirled her weapon before it shifted into a large scythe. A Beowolf charged at the two hoping to get a hit. Unfortunately for it, Ruby took the chance to twirl her scythe over it and allowing the blade to face the back of the Beowolf. She gave a smile before pulling the trigger on her weapon causing it to fire and the recoil of it caused the blade to slice the Grimm in half.

Just as the two halves of the Grimm fell to the snowy ground, before dissipating, the group of Beowolves began their charge. Ruby twirled her scythe around, as well as cocked it, before slamming the blade on the ground in front of her and took aim. The Beowolves continued their charge towards the girl in the red hood and her partner. As they closed in, the girl then began her bullet assault.

One by one, Grimm were getting pieces of their body blown off by the girl's sniper rifle. A single Beowolf made an attempt to swipe its claw at her, however, she dodged with a minor jump before firing at the Grimm's face. This caused the wolf-like Grimm to whine in pain as she flew back from the recoil of her weapon. She used the blade of the scythe to catch herself before positioning herself on the handle of the weapon. She and Gigimon looked ahead to see the sight before them.

More Beowolves came out of the forest rushing towards the two. Ruby twirled around on the shaft of her scythe, dodging a claw strike, before pulling the trigger on Crescent Rose. The gun fired hitting a Beowolf before the recoil sent her flying towards another one. She placed her feet in front of her before knocking the other Beowolf away with a kick. She landed on the ground before swinging her weapon at a Beowolf, covering it in gashes. From behind, another Beowolf was about to pounce her. However, she noticed before firing her weapon again causing the blade to slice through the Grimm like a knife through hot butter. She then finished off the other with no trouble.

A third Beowolf attacked her but was halted as Ruby caught her blade around the beast's neck. She pulled the trigger and the Beowolf was instantly decapitated. Another Beowolf showed up trying to get a claw swipe in but unfortunately it missed as Ruby jumped back before jumping back in to slice at it before catching the blade around its midsection. Like the Grimm before this one, Ruby cocked her gun before pulling the trigger causing it to fire and slicing it in two from the midsection. The gunfire was able to hit another Beowolf behind the one Ruby had severed before the first's midsection hit one of the Beowolves behind.

Two more Beowolves rushed at her, both pouncing at her. Ruby expertly dodged with a roll before facing one Grimm. She swung her scythe, severing the Beowolf's arm in the process. She swung again before the end result was the severing of its leg this time. The second Beowolf rushed at Ruby trying to get its claws in her. However, she dodged the swipe before latching her scythe's blade on its neck before looping over and landing on its back in a grapple of her weapon's blade. The Beowolf growled in anger trying to get the red-hooded girl of it. Unfortunately for it, the sound of the trigger being and the weapon firing ended the creature's anger immediately with a swift decapitation.

Thanks to this both Ruby and Gigimon were high in the air looking down on the pack below. Three Beowolves each made leaps towards the girl and her Digimon. Ruby fired her weapon again causing her to twirl towards the first Beowolf, landing on its knee before firing at the beast before taking to the air again from the gunshot. She fired again to gain momentum as she cleaved through the second Beowolf. She descended towards the ground with a turn before her eyes widened a bit as she held up her weapon defensively. The third Beowolf was on the ground rushing towards the girl with claws bared. It swiped at her causing the red-hooded girl to be knocked back by the attack.

She landed on the ground while skidding backwards. She slammed her scythe into the ground anchoring her and stopped her backwards skid. Looking up, she saw the rest of the pack of Beowolves several feet away from her. These Grimm were persistent on taking her down she'd give them that much.

"So many of them," Gigimon said aloud.

Ruby nodded before replying, "Yep. I'm going to finish this. Gigimon, hold onto me tight and don't let go okay?"

"Okay, Rubymon." Gigimon replied before holding onto his partner.

Ruby then unhooked the current clip on Crescent Rose, which fell to her feet. She then grabbed another clip which was marked with a black circle with black arrows surrounding it pointing towards the circle. While fastening the clip, she cocked her weapon before firing it, which the muzzle fire came out as a black coloration. Thanks to this she was making her ways towards the pack at high speeds, faster than the Beowolves could track.

The blade of her scythe shifted its position resembling that of a spear before firing again and spinning towards the pack. She was like a blur of red and black as she sliced and diced through the pack of Grimm as body parts and bullet shells flung everywhere. Some Grimm were either dismembered or sliced in half. One thing was certain, the Grimm all fell victim to the scythe's mighty blade.

Several minutes passed as she finally finished off the last of the pack. Giving a final swing she fired off a round which blasted the Grimm to pieces, thanks to the power behind the gravity Dust rounds. Once she finished, shells from her weapon landed on the snow as she looked out at the carnage she wrought on the pack. She could see that most of them began deteriorating of wisps of black smoke. She could help but let out a sigh that it was finally over.

She felt movement on her neck as she looked to see Gigimon positioning himself on her shoulder. The Digimon looked at the end result of his partner's battle while looking back at Ruby.

"They were more persistent this time, weren't they?" Gigimon asked.

"Persistent but dumb," Ruby replied as the she shifted Crescent Rose back to its storage form. "Luckily we didn't encounter anything worse."

Just as she said that, Gigimon sensed something and quickly reacted. He quickly moved across his partner's shoulder before giving a major push from a leap of her shoulder, causing the girl to fall over. She was confused by this action until she saw something large and black move past her and collide with her partner. She sat up and looked and saw the sight before her.

The thing was none other than a Creature of Grimm. This one was far larger than the Beowolves she just slew. It was a feline-like Grimm with black fur, a white skull mask and bone protrusions on its shoulders, elbows and hindquarters. Its body was very similar to a lions with its mane and tail. However, it sported two saber-like fangs in its mouth making it more ferocious. Ruby knew this one from her school studies. This was a Felfiend, a type of Grimm seen in Anima or Atlas. In Anima, they live in prides consisting of one alpha which was dubbed a Baron. In Atlas, they're more solidary but that makes them more deadly when they ambush their prey. To see a Felfiend in Patch was very rare, and given its size it was a Baron, the alpha of the species.

Ruby noticed something under the beast's paw and gasped at the sight. Under the Baron Felfiend's paw was Gigimon, who was struggling to get free. Ruby didn't waste any time pulling out Crescent Rose, which shifted to its rifle mode, and pointed it at the Felfiend.

"Let go of him!" Ruby shouted angrily before firing at the Grimm.

The beast roared in pain but shrugged it off as its paw let go of the Digimon before focusing on the red-hooded girl. This child was annoying the beast and it was about ready to strike at her. However before it could pounce at Ruby, a burning pain was felt in its tail.

" **HOT BITE!** "

Ruby watched as her Digimon's mouth glow red with heat before biting onto the feline-like Grimm's tail, causing steam to escape as his jaws met flesh. The Baron Felfiend roar in pain and tried to shake the Digimon off its tail. However like Ruby, Gigimon was stubborn. His jaws were locked tight on the tail as he was being shaken around like a ragdoll by the cat Grimm.

Ruby took aim at the Felfiend but with it struggling to get Gigimon off its tail, the aim was difficult. ' _I can't get a good shot._ ' Ruby thought as she focused on her aim. ' _If I fire now, I might end up hurting Gigimon._ '

The Baron Felfiend roared as it then began slamming its tail on the ground, smashing Gigimon in the process. The In-Training level Digimon grunted as he was pummeled by the saber-fanged Grimm but didn't let up. He had to protect Ruby, no matter how small he was. His thoughts were interrupted as the Felfiend whipped its tail around. The force of the whiplash caused Gigimon to let go before being flung to the snowy ground. The red-colored Digimon groaned as he sat up from the fall.

"Gigimon!" Ruby cried out as she tried to rush out to her partner. Unfortunately, she never got the chance.

The Baron Felfiend turned to the red-hooded girl with a roar before pouncing at her. Ruby immediately took aim and fired at the beast, which the bullets pierced its dark flesh. The feline-like Grimm shrugged it off as it bared its claws ready to rip the girl apart. However, thanks to Ruby's semblance she was able dodge the Felfiend's strike. She took aim again before pulling the trigger. Unfortunately, the sound of an empty click was heard instead of gunfire, which shocked her as she found out she was out of ammo.

The Felfiend took this opportunity as it swiped its claws at the girl. The claw caught her in the side, causing her to cry out in pain and was flung a several feet away. She landed on the ground with a grunt as she looked at her side. The claw marks from the attack were seen in her clothing as blood minorly dripped from the wound. She seethed a bit as she touched it before looking to see the Baron Felfiend coming towards her.

Gigimon sat up turning in the direction of Ruby and the Felfiend before gasping. The big cat was closing in on his partner and not only that she was injured. He felt something inside him well up as the need to protect Ruby grew. The little Digimon growled before giving a roar as it charged the big cat Grimm.

The Felfiend turned its attention to Gigimon, which also caught Ruby's attention. Ruby tensed as Gigimon grew closer and the Felfiend turned to the little Digimon with a roar. Suddenly, a familiar shrilling digital sound was heard coming from her right hip. She grabbed something from her hip the sound was originating from which revealed to be her Digivice. The little device was giving off the noise she remembered some time ago when her Digimon first changed. From the look of it, he was going to change again.

The screen gave off a golden glow and at the same time so did Gigimon. The light from the Digimon caused the Baron Felfiend to cringe a bit away from the bright light. Ruby watched in awe as her partner began to change form immediately.

"Gigimon Digivolve to…"

The light faded from Ruby's Digimon to reveal quite the sight. Her Digimon partner now appeared as a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales and yellow eyes. He had three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, and one claw on the back of each foot. He also has two wing-like appendages on its head. He also had white scales on its belly, and a black symbol similar to a biohazard symbol was on it. He also had black horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back, and tail, two black marks under its eyes, and a black triangle mark on each shoulder. An inverted triangle mark was seen on his snout, and an incomplete version of the mark was seen on his hands and feet.

 **"GUILMON!"**

Guilmon growls as he continues his charge at the Felfiend. The Grimm itself was caught off guard as the Digimon rammed into its side. The Felfiend roared in pain and surprised as it was knocked back several feet. Ruby watched in awe at her Digimon's increased strength. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The Felfiend rose from the ground with a roar of anger as it charged at the Rookie-level Digimon. It swiped its claws at him in hopes to gash the reptile-like Digimon but unfortunately Guilmon dodged each swipe. The Digimon then pulled his right hand into a fist before sending a punch to the Felfiend's face.

" **ROCK BREAKER!** "

The Baron Felfiend roared in pain as it was sent flying back from the Digimon's punch. It crashed onto the ground before skidding back before coming to a stop. It rose from the ground with a growl but the beast noticed something on the ground next to it. It looked and to its shock saw one of its sabers had been broken from the attack. Anger welled up in the big cat Grimm as it roared and charged at the Digimon.

As the Felfiend grew closer, Guilmon readied himself. Ruby watched as her partner opened his maw as crimson light glowed from it. The Felfiend made for a pounce towards the Digimon, but unfortunately couldn't complete it for what happened next.

" **PYRO SPHERE!** "

From Guilmon's maw, a ball of condensed crimson flame escaped making its way towards the Grimm. The Felfiend couldn't react quickly enough as the ball of fire hit it square in the chest. Ruby watched in awe as the ball of flame began to burrow into the Grimm's chest before exploding with major force. The force of the explosion sent the Baron Felfiend careening towards the snowy ground before it crashed on it with equal force, kicking up snow, dirt and grass.

Both Ruby and Guilmon watched the Felfiend in the distance. They saw it slowly rise before staring at Guilmon. There was silence for a moment or two but the Felfiend ended it with a growl. It took a step forward before finally falling to the ground in a heap. Ruby looked and saw that the Felfiend had a gaping hole in its chest indicating it suffered a fatal blow. The answer was clear as the Grimm's body began to deteriorate into wisps of black smoke.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she lay on the snowy ground. She noticed a shadow over her to look and see Guilmon looking down at her with a smile. She smiled back before sitting up eye-level with her Digimon partner.

"You alright, Rubymon?" Guilmon asked.

Ruby nodded before replying, "I'm fine. That jerk scratched me a bit but I'll be fine." The girl hummed a bit before speaking again. "So I take it you're not Gigimon anymore right?"

Guilmon nodded before replying, "Yep! I'm Guilmon now."

"Guilmon," Ruby repeated with a mutter before smiling. "Well good job, partner."

Ruby then hugged her digital friend, who giggled at the touch. The two had their heartwarming moment for a minute or two before Ruby got up. She looked down at the damage the Grimm from before caused, luckily her wound had already healed thanks to her Aura but her clothing was another story. Hopefully her dad could patch it up when they got back to the house.

"No time to waste," Ruby said. "Let's head home."

"Right," Guilmon replied.

With that the two walked away from the clearing. Leaving behind the snowy field and the countless bullet shells littered across several patches.

* * *

 **That's for that one folks! Again I'm sorry it took this long for just this chapter. Anyways the Baron Felfiend Grimm was created by Cambosa1 on DeviantArt, look them up and see the Grimm :3. Until next time guys.**

 **Next Chapter: White**


	3. White

**Hey guys, Aaron2014 here! Hey sorry this one took so long. Dealing with a lot of emotional baggage going on when a certain family member passed away. Anyways I was able to finish this up finally and thanks to my co-writer, Tohokari-Steel, I was able to get this chapter situated. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: White**

Morning snow fell in the grand kingdom of Atlas. Despite the weather, people still went about their business. The kingdom was a technological marvel which made life in Atlas a safe haven for its citizens. It also was thanks to the technology that made Atlas a powerful military power amongst Remnant. The kingdom itself was also the residence of none other than the Schnee Dust Company, Remnant's leading manufacturer of Dust products all around the world.

Deep in the heart of the kingdom, a large mansion stood tall. Within its walls were rooms with white or pale blue walls, grey ceilings along with white reflective tile floors. Most of the architecture was regal and part of the upper class. Some of the interior was outfitted with white columns and arches. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

One room at the moment was occupied. There were two occupants in the room, a girl and a Digimon. The girl was around the age of 17 with pale skin and long white hair. The clothing she wore was a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim which displays her family's crest on the upper right chest.

Snuggling the girl's stomach was the Digimon. It was around the size of a house cat with yellow fur and purple stripes on its tail. It had a round body with no limbs other than its tail and had two cat-like ears on top of its head along with a fanged smile.

The Digimon slowly opened its eyes, which was maroon in color, before giving a soft yawn. It stretched its limbless body before facing the girl. The cat-like Digimon moved close to the girls face before nuzzling her.

"Snowflake," The Digimon spoke in a soft, child-like feminine voice. "It's time to wake up."

The girl muttered, which the cat-like Digimon heard, something about a prince fighting evil Grimm? The girl's eyes fluttered open as she gave a mild yawn before sitting up, stretching, turning to the Digimon and then saying, "Oh… Good morning, Nyaromon."

Nyaromon smiled as her tail wagged before replying, "Morning. So what was that you were muttering about in your sleep?

The white haired girl recollected about her dream from before for a bit before giving a minor blush. "Wishful thinking, let's leave it to that."

Nyaromon raised a brow at that. "Are you sure? Cause I thought I heard something about a prince and fighting an evil Grimm…"

"Like I said," Weiss sternly replied. "Let's leave it to that."

The sound of knocking at the bedroom door caught their attention. Weiss immediately walked to the door and opened it. Once opened, it revealed who was knocking at the door. It was a middle aged man with balding brown hair and a large mustache. He was slightly overweight but wore an Atlasian-styled butler outfit.

Weiss gave a smile before saying, "Oh! Good morning, Klein."

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee." Klein replied with a smile. "Breakfast is about ready."

Hearing this, Nyaromon began hopping up and down on the bed happily. "Breakfast, oh boy! I hope there's more this time. I have an appetite to rival a bear right now."

Weiss turned to her Digimon replying, "I know you're excited for it, but I'd sooner get into proper clothes first.

Klein gave a chuckle before saying, "I'll be sure to make a bit more for you, Ms. Nyaromon."

"Thank you, Klein!" Nyaromon replied with a fanged smile.

"Yes," Weiss spoke up again while facing the family butler. "Thank you very much. I'll be getting dressed now."

"Of course, Ms. Schnee," Klein replied before his eyes color shifted to red. "Just don't keep Lord Tight Britches waitin'.

This got a laugh from the two before Weiss closed her bedroom door. She then made it to her wardrobe, where various amounts of clothing were hung. She grabbed two different ones, which one was white and the other periwinkle, and pondered which one to wear today.

Nyaromon's tail waved back and forth as she watched her partner get ready before saying, "So are you going to tell me about that dream from earlier?"

Weiss sighed a bit before replying, "It was nothing, Nyaromon." She hummed in thought at the two items she held before showing her Digimon. "Which do you think works better, white or periwinkle?"

The Digimon used her tail to point to the white before saying, "I'd go with the white."

"Thank you," Weiss said with a tone of relief. She then proceeded to get ready, which she did by proceeding to a curtain.

"So, Snowflake, are we still on that plan to go to Beacon?" Nyaromon spoke up.

Weiss gave a nod before replying, "Yes, I think we are still planning that."

"Hopefully, Mr. White Stache doesn't ruin it." Nyaromon said in a playful tone.

"I'm holding out for that as well," Weiss said before poking out from the curtain. "But don't let him hear you calling him that." This caused the cat-like Digimon to giggle only for Weiss to give her a stern look. "I mean it."

"Okay, fine." Nyaromon submitted before muttering. "It'd be funny if someone shaved his mustache though."

This got a snicker out of Weiss. "Yes, it would."

A few minutes passed and she was finally dressed. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Not only that but her hair was prepped as well. It was pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara.

The girl gave a smile as she posed a bit at the mirror before saying, "I look amazing."

"You got that right," Nyaromon said with a snicker. "The boys at Beacon won't be able to keep their hands off you." Nyaromon then hops into her partner's arms before saying, "Shall we get breakfast now?"

"We shall," Weiss replied as she walks out of her room with Nyaromon in her arms.

Several minutes passed as the two friends finally arrived at the dining hall of the mansion. The table was fully stocked with food, which Nyaromon drooled at the sight of. Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes as she sat down in her chair before gathering the food on both her plate and Nyaromon's. Weiss ate her breakfast with a hum of satisfaction while Nyaromon practically devoured hers.

Her older sister, Winter, told her that a Digimon's appetite is affected by what level they current were in. Since Nyaromon is an In-Training level, she had a larger appetite than the Schnee heiress at the moment. However the white-haired girl didn't mind her partner's appetite as long as she was eating healthily. At this time and moment the two enjoyed each other's company and their meals.

"Sister," A young male voice spoke up. "I don't think father will appreciate your… pet on the table."

The sound of footsteps entering the dining hall was heard, causing the two to look at one of the entrances with a look of distain. There they saw a boy a few years younger than Weiss. He had white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. He was fairly tall and is quite slender. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. He seemed very formal about his attire and his posture.

"Whitley" Weiss said in a distasteful tone, while Nyaromon's tail fluffed up. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, sister," The younger brother said. "I'm just here for breakfast. However, I believe proper etiquette should be enforced. Considering we don't let pets sit at the table."

Nyaromon's eye twitched a bit as she turned to Weiss before asking, "Can I bite him?"

"Nyaromon eats with me." Weiss replied to the younger boy with a stern tone. "That's that, brother."

"Don't tell that to me, sister," Whitley said with a condescending smile. "Tell that to father."

Just as he said that, the said individual walked into the dining room. This caused both Weiss and Nyaromon tense as he took a seat in his chair at the table. Weiss's father, also known as Jacques Schnee, had gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He had a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He was wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He had a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

"Oh, father!" Weiss said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Jacques looked at Weiss before his attention turned to Nyaromon. The cat-like Digimon flattened her ears as she tried to make herself look smaller from the man's gaze. "Daughter, what did we discuss about your… friend sitting at the table?"

"S-sorry," Weiss said with minor stutter. She then picks up Nyaromon before setting her down on the floor but quietly whispers to the Digimon, "It's not like I have a choice."

Nyaromon looks up at her with sad, understanding eyes before whispering, "I know, Snowflake."

"Now then," Jacques said while taking a bite out of his meal. "Have you prepared for your concert for tonight?"

"I've done so… yes." Weiss said timidly.

"Excellent." Jacques replied. "It is imperative to keep up the good family name of the Schnee."

Nyaromon rolled her eyes before muttering, "A family you married into."

"I understand, father." Weiss timidly answered again.

"It also has come to my attention that you intend to apply at Beacon instead of Atlas, correct?" Jacques asked.

This caused both Weiss and Nyaromon to tense at this. Weiss gulped a bit before answering, "Y-yes, I would. I want to become a huntress and that offers it more to that goal."

"I see." Jacques said before lifting a glass. "Well then, if you wish to attend to Beacon then you need to prove yourself."

"Wait, what?" Nyaromon said with a look of shock.

"How would you have me prove that?" Weiss asked.

"If you wish to be a huntress then you must fight." Jacques explained. "Our company has many possession-type Grimm within our grasp. Prove yourself against one of them and I'll allow you to go to Beacon."

Nyaromon hopped onto the table, facing Jacques before saying, "Are you out of your—"

"I'll do it." Weiss simply replied.

This caused Nyaromon to turn to Weiss with a look of shock. "Snowflake!"

"When would be a good time?" Weiss asked.

"That is for you to decide, daughter." Jacques replied.

"As soon as possible, then." Weiss replied with a determined look.

"Snowflake," Nyaromon spoke. "Do I need to remind you what you're going up against? Possession Grimm! Whatever your father has stored, it could be anything!" The Digimon then whispered, "Besides, what if something worse happens?"

"It won't, Nyaromon." Weiss assured.

"I know," Nyaromon replied. "I just worry about you."

Weiss placed an assuring hand on the Digimon's head, petting her. "I know. But if this is the only way father will let me go to Beacon then this is a chance I can't pass up."

Nyaromon then looked up at her partner with a look of determination. "Then count on me to help you in this fight."

"I believe this sister's fight," Whitley spoke in a condescending tone. "Not yours, kitty cat."

"You want a bite on the nose, you snot-nosed brat?!" Nyaromon said with a glare, causing Whitley to tense a bit.

"Father," Weiss spoke up. "I wish for Nyaromon assist me with my fight."

"It doesn't matter," Jacques said. "Just remember that if you fail, your future will be chosen by me specifically."

Weiss stood up from her chair before picking up Nyaromon and answering, "I understand."

With that answer, Jacques pulled out his Scroll, dialing before saying, "This is Jacques. Prepare the containment room. My daughter wishes to test her mettle."

* * *

An hour passed as the three individual's arrived at the main Schnee Dust Company facility. Weiss and Nyaromon were standing side-by-side in the middle of the containment room, Jacques used to contain the Grimm they had stored there. At the end of the room was a large steel door which the two faced. Weiss sighed as she readied her sword and focused.

'Alright, Weiss, relax. You are in control…' She thought.

Above watching the two individuals was Jacques and Whitley. They were in the observation deck high above the room, which allowed workers and scientists to observe safely. Whitely smirked, looking down at his older sister and her partner as they prepared for their fight.

"Father," Whitley spoke up. "Do you think she stands a chance?"

"Considering which one I have chosen, I think she stands little chance." Jacques said with a stoic face.

The sound of the doors behind them opening up caught their attention. They turned to see two familiar faces walking into the room. The first one was none other than Winter Schnee, who was in her Specialist uniform. The other was her partner Digimon, Kotemon, who was walking by her side. Jacques didn't expect these turn of events.

"Winter." Jacques said. "This is an unexpected visit."

"Father." Winter replied. "General Ironwood gave me some time off. I figured I should use the time to catch up with my family." She paused as she looked around the room. "Where's Weiss?"

Kotemon took this time to walk over to the viewing window before tensing at the sight. "Uh, Lady Winter." Kotemon said before pointing out the window.

This allowed Winter to walk over to the window before looking through. There she saw Weiss in the room with her rapier at the ready. She frowned a bit before turning to Jacques. "She appears to be preparing to fight something." She then looks back with a disgruntled look on her face. "What and why?"

"She wishes to prove herself to be allowed to become a huntress." Jacques replied. "So I'm allowing her to do so. All she has to do is defeat one of our Possession-type Grimm."

"A Possession-type Grimm is FAR beyond her ability at this point." Winter argued. "Even the best would struggle with…" She paused before the look of sudden realization appeared on her face. "You WANT her to fail, don't you?"

Jacques turned to her with a hardened look before replying, "I want her to LEARN. And if she fails then she'll learn that she can't go against my word."

Kotemon tenses, turning to Winter before saying, "Lady Winter, Nyaromon's also down there!"

"What?!" Winter said with surprise before rushing to the window. She looked down and indeed saw Nyaromon beside Weiss. She shook with anger before turning to her father. "You fool! Don't you realize that Nyaromon's an In-Training level Digimon, practically a child? Why would you allow this?!"

"Don't take it personally, sister." Whitley spoke up with a tone of condescending. "Weiss's little pet offered her assistance. Is it so wrong not to heed it?"

His words were silenced as the tip of a shinai was in his vision. This caused the boy to tense and sweat a bit as he looked down to see the owner of the wooden sword. It was Kotemon, and her expression was that of rare occurrence, anger.

"Get one thing straight, young man." Kotemon said in stern tone. "We are not pets."

Winter inwardly chuckled at her younger brother's predicament. She then looked at the window with a hint of worry on her face.

' _Weiss… just try to survive this._ '

Back in the containment room, Weiss and Nyaromon prepare for their upcoming battle. The adversary they were to face was none other than a Possession-type Grimm or a Geist to be more precise. These ghost-like Grimm have a tendency to possess any inanimate object to allow it to gain a physical body. Weiss and her partner didn't know what to expect considering anything the Geist possessed could be anything. They're attention shifted as the sound of the large iron began to open. Weiss and Nyaromon then got into position, ready for battle.

"Just keep it together." Weiss said with a sigh. "We can do this…"

"I'm with you all the way, Snowflake!" Nyaromon said with enthusiasm.

The doors opened fully leaving the two to stare into its dark confines. The sound of thundering footsteps caught their attention as the sound grew closer. They didn't wait long as the owner of the footsteps came into the light of the room. It was a huge suit of armor, larger than both Weiss and Nyaromon, appeared from the door lugging its huge claymore with it.

"This could be a problem," Weiss said.

Nyaromon didn't falter as she glared at the Geist-possessed armor before saying, "No matter! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

The armor, which Weiss and Nyaromon knew as an Arma Gigas, raised its claymore up before swinging it down onto the two. Weiss back flipped to the left away from the strike while Nyaromon dodged to the right. Weiss then readied her rapier before flying towards the Grimm-possessed armor. The Arma Gigas turned to her and held up its guard just as Weiss struck the possessed construct. She flipped over it before landing gracefully on the ground behind it. The armor turned towards her before bringing an overhand strike with its claymore towards the girl.

Weiss quickly dodged the strike and got behind the Gigas once again. She then proceeded with a flurry of strikes with her weapon. The Arma Gigas took each hit before swiping its claymore at the girl. This caused Weiss to put her guard up as the two swords made contact with one another. The result was her being sent away from the strike, trying hard to halt her movements with a screech of her heels. She was able to finally halt herself before looking up and her eyes grew wide.

Above her, the Arma Gigas had made a leap in hopes to make an overhead strike upon the young Schnee. She was about to dodge when she then felt something hop onto her shoulder before leaping off. She looked and saw it was Nyaromon, who was now rushing towards the Arma Gigas.

"Not on my watch!" Nyaromon said with a determined shout. Her tail then hardened a bit as she began to utilize one of her special attacks. " **ATOMIC BOMBER TAIL!** "

The tail and claymore made contact with one another, which appeared as a stalemate. However, given Nyaromon's current level she was easily overpowered before being flung away from the Arma Gigas. This caused Weiss to gasp in fear.

"Nyaromon!" She cried out as she jumped towards her Digimon, using glyphs to help catch her partner. As she caught the cat-like Digimon, she looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Nyaromon shook her head and looked up before replying, "I'm okay, Snowflake. Now shall we teach this suit of armor a lesson?"

Weiss set down her partner, facing the armor again with her rapier poised and ready. "Yes, we WILL."

With that said, Weiss jumped towards the Arma Gigas, slashing with her sword. The Gigas countered with a slash of its claymore. However, Weiss created and landed on a glyph and jumped upwards, evading the strike. She then jumped off another one, launching her directly at her foe, slashing at it. The Arma Gigas took the hit before swiping its claymore at the girl, causing her to be sent away.

She was promptly sent flying, tumbling through the air. She regained herself, landing in a crouching position. She then felt something wet running down her face. She put her right hand on her eye before pulling it away to see what the wet substance was. It was blood, the crimson life liquid of her body. The liquid was running down from her left eye, which she could luckily still see out of. The armor made her draw blood, worse it had cut her.

As Weiss was distracted, the Arma Gigas had made a jump into the air to give a strike from above. Its plan however was soon to be foiled by the girl's Digimon partner, who was making her way towards the armor. The cat-like Digimon leaped at the Arma Gigas, focusing on the armor's helmet. Once close enough, Nyaromon then proceeded to repeatedly slap the helmet with her tail.

" **GALACTICA MAGNUM TAIL!** "

This caused the Arma Gigas to lose focus before making a tumble to the floor below. Once it crashed, Nyaromon landed on it before hopping to the ground and making her way to Weiss. Once the Digimon finally got to her partner, she couldn't help but gasp at her friend's condition.

"Snowflake, your eye!" Nyaromon exclaimed.

"It's nothing, Nyaromon." Weiss replied. "We've got to beat this thing!"

"Right!" Nyaromon said in affirmation. "Let's—"The Digimon was immediately cut off as a steel gauntlet smacked the cat-like Digimon away before she fell to the ground.

"Nyaromon!" Weiss gave a shout in concern before turning to the owner of the gauntlet. It was the Arma Gigas who gave the blow, which made Weiss seethe with anger. She activated the revolver function of her Myrtenaster, switching the Dust cartridge to the Fire Dust slot. "You'll pay for that!"

Weiss charged at the Arma Gigas with haste. The Arma Gigas attempts to make a strike at the girl with its claymore however never got a chance. Weiss had charged her rapier's blade with Fire Dust causing it to glow red. The two blades struck, causing a burst of red energy to shoot forth from Weiss's blade. This caused the Arma Gigas to be knocked back a bit, however, it soon recovered before it grabbed onto the heiress in a tightened grip.

Weiss struggled in its grip, trying to get free. "Let go of me! Let me go!"

Several feet away, Nyaromon groaned as she sat herself up. Part of her right side hurt from being swatted away by the Arma Gigas. The sound of Weiss screaming caught the little Digimon's attention. She turned and gasped at the sight of her partner in the grip of their enemy.

"Snowflake!" Nyaromon shouted in worry.

This caused Weiss to turn to Nyaromon, reaching out for her partner. "Nyaromon, help!"

Both their attentions were shifted to the Arma Gigas. The armor had raised its claymore, ready to strike down the Schnee Heiress. Time seemed to slow down for Nyaromon. The only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat. In her vision she saw the frightened look on Weiss's face as the claymore was raised high. Nyaromon growled with her teeth gritting. Her partner was already hurt once by this monster, she wasn't going to let it hurt Weiss again.

"SNOWFLAKE!"

Suddenly a golden light shined from Weiss's hip. Along with the light the sound of a shrilling digital noise was heard. Weiss looked and saw it was her Digivice giving off the glow and noise. The light caused the Arma Gigas to look away as if in pain from the golden luminescence. Weiss then turned her attention to Nyaromon, which shockingly was giving off the same light.

"Nyaromon?" Weiss said with a sign of shock.

From the viewing platform, the viewers were shocked at the events taking place. Winter broke from her stupor when she spoke out, "She's digivolving…"

"Nyaromon Digivolve to…"

The golden light which was Nyaromon began to change its size and shape. Her body became quadrupedal. Her size was a bit bigger than a house cat and the shape was surprisingly dog-like. The golden light faded as they saw the new digivolved Digimon in her glory. She now had white fur and round blue eyes. She had rounded paws on all four legs and floppy ears. Around her neck was a golden ring-like collar which had the same but different symbols on it like Weiss's Digivice had.

" **SALAMON!** "

Weiss was amazed at the sight of her partner's new digivolved form before muttering, "You… you got big."

The Arma Gigas turned to the new Digimon in question. Salamon return its attention with a glare of her own. Now that she was at the Rookie-level, she was stronger, strong enough to help her partner bring the Arma Gigas to its knees.

"Now it's my turn, rust bucket." Salamon said before rushing towards the Arma Gigas. She then jumps towards it with a ramming posture. " **SLEDGE CRASH!** "

She rammed hard right into the Arma Gigas' gut causing it to fall over. This unfortunately didn't force it to let go of Weiss and it stood back up once again. During this time, Weiss struggled to free herself from the armor's grip but alas it wouldn't budge. The Arma Gigas then proceeded to smash its fist onto the Digimon that caused it pain. Salamon quickly dodged it as she then jumped onto the Gigas' arm before proceeding to its face.

" **PETTY PUNCH!** "

The hound-like Digimon rapidly punched the face of the Arma Gigas. This in terms caused the Grimm-possessed construct to not only let go of Weiss but also topple over. Weiss, after she was released, she falls with a yell but immediately caught herself by landing on glyph. Immediately she jumped upwards as she changed the cartridge of her weapon to the White Dust, causing the blade and the engravings to glow with the same color.

Salamon landed on the ground before facing the Arma Gigas, who had stood back up and was ready to smash the little dog-like Digimon. Salamon's eyes narrowed as she faced her opponent before taking a deep intake of breath before expelling what appear to be waves of sound at the giant suit of armor.

" **PUPPY HOWL!** "

The attack made of sound reached its way to the Arma Gigas. As the attack hit, the Arma Gigas' body was reverbing and shaking from the waves, causing it to shake and shudder in a sense of paralysis. The Arma Gigas tried moving forward but alas the Digimon's attack was keeping it pinned.

"Snowflake, now!" Salamon gave a shout before continuing her attack to keep paralyzing the armor.

With that command, Weiss used a glyph to propel her towards the Arma Gigas. Weiss struck hard and true with her blade, causing the Arma Gigas to get knocked back. In the process of its fall, the inner parts of the armor began to glow white. The Grimm possessing the armor within felt the immense pain from the bright white light before it and the armor itself were reduced to nothing more than white specs of light. Her enemy had fallen, allowing her to give a slash of blade before standing in an elegant pose.

Salamon saw this unfold with a smile on her furry face. The little Digimon then ran towards her partner with a happy sprint. Weiss took a breath of relief as the battle concluded. Her opponent was tough but both she and her partner prevailed. Speaking of her partner, Weiss noticed Salamon rushing up to her with a bright smile. This too brought a smile to the young girls face as she knelt down before scooping up the Digimon in a welcomed hug.

"Nyaromon…" Weiss said with a grateful tone. "…or Salamon, I don't care! We did it!"

Both girl and Digimon gave out a hearty laugh as the two celebrated their victory. The two had conquered the trial Jacques had set for them and now they could traverse to the one school they desired to go to… Beacon.

In the viewing platform, the four views were either in awe or in shock to what they had just witnessed. Whitley and Jacques were shocked to say the least. The patriarch of the family was seething on the inside that the plan didn't go his way, but a bet was a bet and he had to abide to that.

Winter and Kotemon were both impressed by Weiss's and Salamon's progression of growth. They had faced an enemy even hardy hunters or huntresses would have trouble against and yet they prevailed. Winter had a small smile on her face, feeling proud that her younger sister was slowly but surely growing closer to her goals. Maybe she could help her further in her goals.

"She… beat it." Whitley uttered out, still shocked at what he saw.

"Yes," Winter spoke up. "She did. It would appear that she's stronger than any of us have anticipated." Kotemon gave an eye smile at Winter, who returned that one with her own. She then turned to her father before saying, "Whatever deal you've made with her, she appears to have won it."

"Indeed…" Jacques said with a calm tone. "She has earned it. With that said, she'll be allowed to go to Beacon Academy."

Winter gave a minor hum before muttering, "So, that's what this was about."

Back in the containment room, the girl and her Digimon were making their way to the room's exit. Salamon was still being carried by Weiss at the moment. The Digimon was still snuggling in her partner's arms, to the white-haired girl's amusement. Weiss couldn't help but smile about what will happen between the two of them.

"Snowflake?" Salamon spoke up catching the girl's attention.

"Yes… Salamon now, I'm guessing?" Weiss replied.

Salamon nodded. "That's right. Anyways, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

"I was wondering…" Salamon said before giving a smile. "Can I come to watch you perform at your concert? I'd really like to hear you sing while you perform."

Weiss couldn't help but smile before petting her partner's head. "Of course you can." Salamon responded with a smile and a hum from the petting.

* * *

Time flies as the location is set within a large concert hall. Patrons from all over the city sit within the concert halls many rows of seats to watch the spectacle. Tonight they were to be graced by the heavenly voice which was owned by the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. No one would dare miss an event such as this.

The crowd began to quiet down as the lights began to dim. The stage lights then shone onto the curtains as they opened. There walking out from the far end of the stage was none other than the individual everyone had come to see. A voice on the speakers was then heard within the entire concert hall.

"Ladies and gentleman," The voice on the speakers said. "Introducing the voice of entertainment and song tonight, Weiss Schnee."

The crowd gave their applause as the concert began. On the side leading to backstage, Salamon was seen sitting while watching her partner. The little Digimon couldn't help but smile at the sight as she prepared her ears for the serenade her partner was about to perform. Weiss at the moment felt the faint stinging in her left eye. The attack hadn't been serious, considering she could see, but it did leave a noticeable scar. The heiress took a deep breath before she began to sing her song as music began to play.

" _Mirror, tell me something,_  
 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror, tell me something,_  
 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_  
 _Fear of what's inside of me;_  
 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_  
 _Save me from the things I see!_  
 _I can keep it from the world,_  
 _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

 _Mirror, mirror, tell me something,_  
 _Who's the loneliest of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all._ "

Her voice went silent as did the music. Once it did she finally bowed to the audience, indicating the end of the performance. The crowd clapped and cheered to a wonderful performance. Salamon herself was jumping with joy to how beautiful it was. The curtains then finally closed, allowing the girl to sigh in relief that the performance was over. Her attention was caught to the side as she turned to see Salamon rushing towards her with a smile on her face.

"Snowflake!" Salamon minorly shouted making her way to Weiss.

The white-haired girl smile as she knelt down and scooped up the puppy-like Digimon in her arms. The two shared a tender moment as Weiss said, "Hi, Salamon. How was it?"

"You were amazing!" Salamon said with enthusiasm. "No one has any way of beating your voice."

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at that. "Thank you, Salamon!"

"Indeed, Weiss." A voice spoke up catching both Weiss's and Salamon's attention. "A superb performance."

The two turned to see Winter and Kotemon walking up to the two. Weiss and Salamon were shocked to see the elder Schnee so soon.

"Hello, Weiss." Winter greeted.

Kotemon gave a bow before saying, "Hello again, Lady Weiss."

"Oh… Winter!" Weiss said before giving a quick bow. Salamon bowed her head in respect as well to the older Schnee.

Winter held up her hand to stop them. "Unnecessary."

Weiss stopped her bow before asking, "I thought you were on tour in—"

"Returned a few days earlier than expected," Winter answered. "I figured I would spend some time here in Atlas with my younger sister."

Kotemon then looked up at Winter before asking, "Lady Winter, should we tell her about the training?"

Salamon raised a brow to that. "Training?"

"I arrived earlier in the day." Winter informed. "I saw what you were up against."

Weiss couldn't help but blush and fidget a bit. "You… saw all that?"

"I did." Winter replied in affirmation. "A normal huntress would have caved to an opponent like that." She then thought the next part within her mind, ' _And father clearly WANTED you to fail._ '

"However," Kotemon spoke up. "You two prevailed and also, in the process, helped Salamon digivolve."

Salamon beamed with pride from that before Weiss spoke. "Well… I'm glad that it was an impressive performance."

"However," Winter spoke up.

"However, what?" Salamon asked in reply.

"There's still room for improvement for the both of you." Winter said. "Which is why, Kotemon and I are offering the two of you the opportunity to train under us. Before the first semester at Beacon, we wish to prepare you against the trials ahead. You cannot just be the best… you need to be BETTER than the best if you wish to survive."

Weiss thought about this for a bit before saying, "Then I accept."

Salamon nodded in affirmation before saying, "Me too!"

"Excellent." Winter said before turning to Kotemon. "Kotemon, prepare the courtyard for training tomorrow. We start first thing in the morning."

Kotemon bowed before saying, "Of course, Lady Winter."

Salamon looked up at Weiss with a smile, who returned it with her own. "One step closer, Salamon…"

Salamon nodded before replying, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Well there's that chapter! Keep an eye out for any grammatical errors and such for me to correct. Anyways again I'm sorry about it taking that long but you know personal reasons and such ^^; Anyways the next one will be a lot easier to go through hopefully. Till then guys!**

 **Next Chapter: Black**


	4. Black

**Hey guys, Aaron2014 here! I told you guys I'd get this chapter out a lot faster than the last one didn't I? Also sorry if its not a "big" enough chapter. The "Black Trailer" didn't exactly have enough dialogue to make it long. But at least its got a lot of combat. Before I let you guys read, I like to clarify one thing. The Review function for any of my stories is not a way to complain/ask for my other stories to be updated. It should only be used to review the story its connected to. Guest readers need to be patient cause I'm a writer of not only a few stories on here but I also got life to deal with. Anyways enough rambling out of me, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Black**

The shattered moon shone bright over the forest of Forever Fall. Reason for the name is because the leaves of trees and other plant life seemed to be stuck through the stage of everlasting Fall. Leaves fell constantly as the wind blew them from their branches. A few of them fell near what appeared to be the only occupant in the forest, a girl.

She was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which hid her Faunus heritage being two cat ears. She wears purple eye shadow in cat's-eye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, which is emblazoned with a logo of sorts. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. This was none other than Blake Belladonna.

She sat on the boulder looking up at the sky, with her mind deep in thought. Ever since she was a child, she always been part of the White Fang. She joined to help her father's cause to bring peace and equal rights to her kind. But he, unfortunately, stepped down to be in charge as the chieftain of Menagerie. She however didn't stop. She continued to move forward in hopes to bring a better world.

However the new leader, Sienna Khan, was hardy. She was one to express the organization's power through fear tactics. Blake met her rarely but she was a just, if not, sound leader, though that can't be said much through her current partner. Blake's partner was rougher around the edges and somewhat extreme. Being a high-ranked member of the White Fang could have that effect on someone. Adam, on the other hand, was different.

Blake watched overtime on what he was becoming, from a caring partner and teacher to slowly transitioning into a monster. It broke her heart severely. Unlike Sienna's mindset, Adam believe humanity was a waste of space. He believed they should be wiped out and for Faunus to take their place. Blake didn't want any part in a world like that. To be remembered as the beasts everyone saw them as wipe out an entire race over something so trivial. She would not be a patron of the extinction of a species.

"Blake?" A calm, cool feminine voice spoke up, catching the cat Faunus's attention.

She looked up to see her Digimon partner appear out of thin air, like a ninja from her books. The Digimon in question was similar to that of an anthropomorphic fox. Most of her fur was colored yellow with the tip of her ears, the tip of her tail, the fur on her chest, her feet, and her three fingered claws covered in white. Her shoulders had yellow fur sticking up while her arms were covered with purple sleeves. The sleeves each had a symbol of Yin and Yang, the ancient symbol of balance between light and darkness. Her knees had the same swirling, light purple symbols. Her eyes were sharpened and were colored icy blue. This was Renamon, Blake's Digimon partner and longtime friend.

"Is everything alright?" The fox-like Digimon asked.

Blake shook her head, "I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"Is that right?" Renamon replied. "Does this thinking involve anything with the White Fang?"

"Has anyone told you that you can read me like a book?" Blake said with a sigh.

"Comes with the territory," Renamon said with a hint of mild amusement. "Considering a certain partner of mine is known for their eccentric reading."

"You got me there," Blake said before looking back up the sky. "The reason for the intense thinking is that I might consider leaving the White Fang."

"Is that so?" Renamon said with a raised brow.

"Are you against the idea?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

"No," Renamon simply replied. "I was just wondering when that thought would finally occur in your mind."

"Looking back at the things we've done," Blake said. "I can't help but feel that I should have followed the same example dad did and quit while things got too intense."

"Blake," Renamon said walking closer to Blake. "One can't change the past, only the future can be changed. Yes, it took a while for you to realize your mistakes, but you're willing to leave now to make a difference. Leave or not, whatever decision you make I'll follow you to the very end."

Blake smiled before laying her forehead on her Digimon's while closing her eyes. "Where would I be without you?"

Renamon smiled back before mimicking her partner's action. "Don't know. But I'm glad I'm partnered with one with such a kind soul."

Their moment ended immediately when the sound of a snapping twig was heard. Renamon became alert before disappearing from thin air like a ninja. Blake turned her attention where the sound originated from and saw someone walking up. It was her current partner, Adam Taurus.

He was a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks were brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the Grimm mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appeared that of a bull, which two horns could be seen on either side of his head. He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wore long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it.

"Blake," He said. "It's time."

Blake sighed a bit before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Few minutes later, she and Adam were sprinting through the forest at high speeds. They had to be quick if they wanted to catch up to the prize they sought. Above in the trees, Renamon followed after them, jumping from branch to branch with keen skill. The two Faunus finally came upon a cliff face which overlooked most of the forest. There in their sights was the prize they sought.

Trail tracks were seen below as the sound of an incoming train was heard. The large vehicle was zooming down the tracks at a quickened speed. If they were to get on board, they'd need to time it just right. The train grew closer just as Adam jumped from the cliff, quickly followed by Blake. They skidded down the leaf covered hills before making their leap. Staying on target, Adam landed on the top of the train, using his sword to anchor himself and prevent him from flying off the top. Blake, like a cat, landed on the train's roof gracefully. Now that they were on they made their way to the train's cargo cart.

With quickened speed they made it to the intended cart. Adam used his sword to cut the lock on the hatch before opening it. Both he and Blake dropped into the cart, but unfortunately it didn't contain what they sought. Inside, surrounding them, were robots but not any robots. The machines surrounding them were none other than Atlesian Knight-130s, Atlas's most common combat droids, and there was a small army of them around the two Faunus.

"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way," Adam said with his hand gripping his sword, just as the Atlesian Knight-130s began activating.

Blake just rolled her eyes as she gripped her weapon, Gambol Shroud. "Don't be so dramatic."

One of the Knight-130s shifted their hands into what looked like Gatling gun before pointing at the two and said, "Intruders, identify yourselves."

Adam just smirked as his sword, Wilt, shot from the swords sheathe, Blush, hitting the Knight-130 in its head. Adam shortened the distance between him and the robot with his quick speed. Grabbing his sword, he then turned to the robot with quick precision before slicing it to pieces. This caused the other Knight-130s to look at one another before shifting their hands to swords and rushing the two.

Blake saw two Knight-130s coming up behind her before unsheathing Gambol Shroud and cut them to pieces. She and Adam then began cutting away at the robots, striking them down one by one. One of the Knight-130s was about to fire on the two, who were dispatching the first group, until something appeared before it. It was Renamon, who had a smirk on her face. This caused the robot to back up in surprise, much to the Digimon's amusement.

"Hello, boys," Renamon said. "Care to give this girl a good fight?"

The Knight-130 who had its Gatling gun hands at the ready aimed it at Renamon. However, it never got the chance as Renamon struck the robot with a powerful palm strike, causing its head to be knocked clean off and landing next to the other Knight-130's. Before they could retaliate, Blake entered the fight slicing through several robots with her weapon. Renamon back her up as she takes several out with coordinated palm strikes. Blake then tossed one Knight-130 into the air where Adam met it with a powerful kick to its cybernetic gut.

The Knight-130 collided with the door, leading out of the cart, and smashed through it. This gave them an exit once the last of the androids were defeated. The three rushed out of the cart coming to a flatbed train cart and saw more Knight-130s making their way towards them.

Blake turned to Renamon before shouting, "Renamon, take them out!"

"With pleasure," Renamon replied.

The fox-like Digimon jumped high into the air, causing the Knight-130s to look up at her. Renamon crossed her arms just as a large group of leaf-shaped diamond shards appear around her as she aimed at the androids. She then threw her arms outward as she commenced with her special attack.

" **DIAMOND STORM!** "

With her special attack called out, a rain of leaf-shaped diamond shards drops down on the androids. The majority of the group guarding the flatbed cart was taken out by the raining diamond shards but reinforcements were making their way towards the group. Adam and Blake turned to one another giving a look of affirmation.

"Let's do this." Adam said as they rushed towards the Knight-130s.

Adam sliced at two androids, causing them to be flung to the air. To meet them was Blake, who sliced the two before sending them back down to be finished off by Adam. Blake looks upon the crowd of androids that surrounded them. She shifts her Gambol Shroud to its pistol mode before throwing it at one of the Knight-130s. The weapon missed the android but she then pulled the long black ribbon attached to her weapon. This caused the pistol to fire a round and speed towards one of the androids, slicing through them.

Blake continued this tactic of throw, pull, slice, and twirl as Adam backed her up. Renamon's paws were coated in ghostly, blue flames before smashing through several robots in a single strike.

" **POWER PAW!** "

More androids fell to the combined might of Blake, Renamon and Adam. Once the Knight-130s were finished the group then rushed to the next train cart. Once inside, they saw prize that they sought. Filled in the room were crates filled with Dust and each crate endorsed with the Schnee Dust Company symbol.

Adam smirked as he walked up to one of the crates before opening it. Inside, various vials ground Dust and cases of Dust crystals were seen. The thought of gaining this much dust was like getting presents on Christmas morning.

"Perfect," Adam said. "You two move up to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked with a bit of concern seen on her face.

"What about them?" Adam asked back with venom in his voice.

"There's a reason she asked, Adam." Renamon spoke up. "You never said there would be explosives for this."

"I changed up the plan a bit," Adam argued. "You've got a problem with that, foxy?"

"While I'd like to answer that," Renamon said before pointing behind Adam. "We've got a bigger problem."

Adam turned to look to see a larger robot than the others drop from the ceiling. It was painted dark gray and red. It has four legs on its abdomen, two arms and an upright oriented body. It possesses four cannons, one on the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders. The Spider Droid then aimed its four cannons at the three. Blake looked at Adam with worry while he and Renamon prepared for battle.

The droid's cannons charged as it fired a barrage of salvos at the group. They jumped into action, dodging the barrage as much as they could. Blake rushed the Spider Droid before making a leap at. She was about to strike the machine before it countered her with a well-placed head-butt. Blake fell to the floor as the droid made its way towards her. It was, however, cut off by Adam, who was swinging his sword at the machine. Just as he landed, he was knocked back by one of the Spider Droid's legs, causing him to crash into the crates.

The Spider Droid then began to fire more salvos at Adam. The male Faunus dodged the blasts, which hit several of the crates instead. Adam looks up to see the machine about to stomp down on Blake with one of its legs. Before he could react, Renamon appeared out of thin air in a burst of speed in front of Blake, grabbing her, and dodging the droid's leg. The fox-like Digimon landed next to Adam before looking to Blake.

"Blake, are you hurt?" The Digimon asked with concern.

Blake shook her head a bit before answering, "Not too much. I'll be fine."

Just as Renamon placed Blake on the floor, the sound of shifting metal caught the group's attention. They looked to see the Spider Droid combining all four of its cannons into one large main cannon. The Spider Droid took aim at them as energy began to gather in the cannons nozzle.

"We need to get out of here!" Blake cried out in concern. Adam, unfortunately, was being stubborn at the moment.

"Says you," Adam replied. "I'm not leaving without that Dust shipment."

They never got a chance as the machine's cannon gained full charge. Energy swirled around the barrel as the Spider Droid fired its weapon. The force of the blast caused the group of three to be flung out of the storage train car onto another flatbed car. They groaned before looking up to see the Spider Droid exiting the train car onto the flatbed. Adam growled a bit before turning to Blake and Renamon.

"You two," Adam called out. "Buy me some time."

Blake and Renamon knew what the male Faunus was planning before Blake said, "Are you sure?"

"Do it!" Adam shouted at her before getting into position.

With no more arguments, she and Renamon rushed towards the Spider Droid. The two partners dodged the incoming salvos before Blake made a jump to strike. She pulled out Gambol Shroud before slice at the robot. She then twirled her weapon before sending multiple strikes at the machine. Renamon also contributed, striking the machines hull with several of her attacks. A few parts of the droid became dented thanks to the power behind Renamon's strikes.

The two continued their attack for a few more moments before retreating. They landed near Adam, who looked ready to strike back. The Spider Droid then combined its four cannons into one again before getting ready to fire.

"Move!" Adam commanded the two, who headed his word, as the Spider Droid fired its weapon.

The large salvos made its way towards him, in hopes to destroy him. He blocked the blast with his sword, Wilt, catching the blast with his blade. He then immediately sheathed his sword, causing his hair, mask, and clothing to glow in the red parts. The Spider Droid made an attempt to attack by jumping at the male Faunus. However, the machine never got the chance.

Faster than the eye could see, Adam quick drew his sword before send out a single swipe of his blade. The result of the swipe not only struck the Spider Droid but also caused several crates on the flatbed car to be flung away. The Spider Droid also immediately shut down before its entire frame disintegrated from the power behind Adam's strike.

Adam quickly sheathed Wilt before making his way to the next train car. Just as he arrived he saw Blake, along with Renamon on the next car. Adam looked to see an expression of sadness on the cat Faunus's face as she looked at him. He didn't understand why the girl was sad. He then saw Blake pull out Gambol Shroud before cutting the link that connects the two cars together.

"Blake, what are you doing?!" Adam shouted as the train car ahead of him began to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Blake replied back with a strained shout. "I'm leaving the White Fang."

"You can't!" He shouted back, his anger rising. "What about all the hard work we've done?!"

"I'm sorry," She replied before turning away from him. "But I can no longer be part of this no more. Goodbye."

As the train car pulled further away from Adam, he screamed in anger as he pointed at the girl. "Mark my words, Blake! You will pay dearly for this betrayal! I will find you again and when I do everything you care about and love will ripped away from you! I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

The train pulled away far enough to where the two could not see Adam anymore. Renamon turned to Blake, who was looking down at the floor. This worried the fox-like Digimon as she walked up to her partner, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake?" Renamon spoke. "Is everything alright?"

Blake finally looked up and turned to Renamon, whose eyes widened at the sight. The cat Faunus's eyes were filled with tears of sorrow as she tried to keep herself from crying. This sight broke the Digimon's heart as she pulled her partner into a hug.

"It's okay, Blake." Renamon said in a soothing voice. "Just let it out."

And so she did. Blake let out a cry of sorrow and pain, which the Digimon helped comfort her. Ever since the day Renamon had hatched from her Digi-Egg, she and Blake never parted. She was a smart, kind, and gentle soul that she was glad to be acquainted with. However, the day she met Adam and the things he made her do were heart retching. Someone as kind as her partner shouldn't have been made to carry out the things she had done.

Minutes past and Blake seemed to finally calm down. The cat Faunus had wiped her tears away with her arm as she and Renamon had ended their embrace. She and Renamon looked out at the passing forest in silence before Blake spoke up.

"Renamon," She said. "We're going to stop them, no matter what."

Renamon looked to her partner before asking, "And how are we to do that?"

"I can enlist at Beacon to become a huntress." Blake answered. "The semester starts in a few weeks, which gives us time to gather info of any White Fang operations in Vale. It's lucky we've been in the organization long enough to know where most of the gatherings take place."

"Whatever you decide, Blake, I will kindly follow." Renamon replied. "I made a promise to your family that I'd help protect you and I intend to keep that promise. So where you go, I go."

Blake gave a smile to her partner before saying, "How did I get such a wonderful friend?"

Renamon gave her own smile before replying, "I don't know. Either way, you're stuck with me."

This got the girl to laugh as the two continued to ride the train. They sat and watch the trees pass them by as the Forest of Forever Fall continued to shed its leaves forevermore.

* * *

 **There's that chapter folks! Remember to keep an eye out for any grammatical errors and such for me to correct. Anyways till the next chapter!  
**

 **Next Chapter: Yellow**


	5. Yellow

**Hey guys, Aaron2014 here! I was able to finally get the last of the four trailer chapters out finally! Now I can work on a chapter for another story to make up for lost time. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Yellow**

The city of Vale, center location of the kingdom of the same name and home to one of the four main Huntsman academies in the world. The city was large, divided into five districts. The first district was the upper-class, which housed people of the wealthy and rich. The second district the commercial, housed shops and other businesses to allow civilians to purchase required items from their facilities. The industrial district was basically the forges or minor factories located in the city, where they crafted items from metal and other objects. The agricultural district was home to the farmers of the city and also had stands set up to sell any farm product they've made on the job. Finally, the residential district was basically the location of civilian neighborhoods, where the citizens of the city lived and felt safe.

It was nighttime in the city of Vale, the shattered moon above shined brightly within the star covered sky. The lights of the city shone as the sound of a motorcycle were heard making a trek through the city streets. The motorcycle itself was of the sports variant. It had a yellow, orange and black paintjob along with supercharger intakes in the sides of its engine, an indication that the vehicle had a powerful engine in the works. The only other interesting thing about the vehicle was the occupants riding it.

The first rider was a fair-skinned young girl with bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem of a heart cover in flames on the left breast in black. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. She also wore yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her emblem in black on either side. This was none other than Yang Xiao Long, now at the age of 16 and a senior of Signal Academy.

The second rider was a Digimon, who was holding onto Yang's back. It had a small round body with pink skin with two squiggly ears on its head, which it was using to hold onto Yang. It had round red eyes and a fanged mouth. This was Koromon, Yang's Digimon partner and best friend.

At the moment, the two tracking down info of a certain someone Yang was affiliated with. The person in question was known as Raven Branwen, Yang's missing mother. Yang was told that the day she was born that her mother immediately left her and her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. The blonde headed girl wanted the answers to why she left in the first place and the only way to do that was to find her. However she gotten an unexpected partnership with the little pink ball that was holding onto her.

When she was a child, Koromon came to her one day as an egg along with a device that her dad called a Digivice. Her father told her about individuals who were paired with Digimon who came to be known as the "Chosen Children". The rest of the details she forgot but the idea of her being a chosen one made her feel a bit special. Even if she wasn't a chosen one, she still had the best partner a person could ask for. Koromon was courageous, loyal and also had a major sense of humor, which she was thankful for to a great degree. He promised to help the girl find her answers and would fight by her side in the process. This action made the little guy more lovable and huggable to the blonde.

In current events, they had gotten word of a man in Vale who ran club that did… "shady" business. She was told that this man had information on anything crime related, being it about business or certain individuals. That was just the lead she and Koromon needed to find her mother. Hopefully they could at least get something.

She pulled up to the sidewalk and parked her cycle. She pulled off her helmet and goggles, which revealed her lavender eyes. Koromon pulled off his own pair of goggles before hopping off the bike and following after Yang. They were making their way towards a several story building, which a sign was displaying the name of the club called "Just Right Night Club". As they were making their way to the entrance Koromon looked up at Yang.

"Yang?" Koromon said.

Yang looked down at her Digimon as they stopped by the door. "Yeah, Koro?"

"Do you think this guy will have what you're looking for?" Koromon asked.

Yang sighed as she placed her hand on the door. "Don't know, little buddy. But if he doesn't we'll find a new lead later. Right now, since we are at a club, I believe the drinks are on me tonight."

"Oh boy!" Koromon said with a happy tone as he hopped up and down.

Yang laughed as she caught the little Digimon in her arm before opening the door. They entered and were welcomed with flashing lights, music and people dancing. Yang and Koromon were impressed at the sight of the club. On the dance floor, tons of people were dropping beats and moving their bodies to the groove. Above them, orbiting lights lit up the dance floor as the music played.

Yang made her way down the steps onto the floor before walking towards the bar. She turned her head to the left to see what appeared to be the owner of the club talking to another man. The man in question wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. Another feature Yang noticed was the bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering the right part of his face.

The man told the owner of the club something that made the club owner look distraught. The orange haired man made his leave as the owner of the made his way to the bar. Yang smiled before making her way to the bar itself. As they got closer, Yang noticed that the owner wasn't alone.

Standing to the owners left was two women. Surprisingly they appeared to be twins. The first twin, like her sister, was a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

The second one had short black hair and pale green eyes, but was highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti". Whatever that was supposed to mean, which confused Yang.

The owner was a man who wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. The man was also exceptionally tall, standing a full head over Yang and the twins. Yang knew the name of this man, Hei Xiong or Junior as he liked to call himself. She and Koromon gotten word of their informant that Junior was the guy to know anything that needed to be known in Vale. One method of know was through money but Yang had a better alternative to get her info.

She and Koromon finally made it to the bar, which she placed her Digimon on the bar counter. She stood next to Junior, who had dismissed the twins at the moment. Yang then looked at the barkeep, who was looking at her and Koromon funny.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice," Yang ordered. "Oh, and one of those little umbrellas! Also, anything for my little buddy here."

The barkeep looked at the Digimon with confusion before Koromon ordered, "Orange juice for me, please!"

Junior turned to the girl and her Digimon before asking, "Aren't you a little too young to be in this club, Blondie?"

Yang gave a minor laugh as she replied, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

"So you know who I am." Junior said. "You got a name, sweetheart?"

"Yes Junior, I've got several." Yang answered as she got closer to Junior trailing her finger down his chest. "But instead of "sweetheart", you can just call me sir!"

With that being said, Yang made a tightened grip around Junior's nether regions, causing the man to let out a pained shout and to become frozen in place from the gripping of his delicate area. Yang then immediately pulled out her Scroll which then revealed a picture of the person she was looking for. She showed it to Junior with a stern look on her face.

"People say you know everything," Yang said. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before," Junior replied in a pained voice, which was pitched a bit higher than normal. "I swear!"

"Excuse me?" Yang sternly said as she tightened her hand's grip a bit, causing the man to squeak in pain.

"I swear… sir!" Junior replied with the answer, satisfying Yang a bit. Koromon, who was drinking his orange juice with a straw, watched what was happening with amusement.

Yang looked to her left to see that Junior's henchmen began to gather around her. Each of them had weapons which were mostly axes. Yang couldn't help but smirk at the situation unfolding. Yang thought they were adorable thinking they could overwhelm her. Well they'll be in a big surprise in a few minutes.

Yang hummed a bit before saying, "It looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward!"

"Listen, Blondie, sir!" Junior said with a strained voice. "If you want to make it out of this club alive I suggest you let me go… now!"

Yang rolled her eyes before letting go of the club owner's family jewels. This made Junior give a sigh of relief that his unmentionables were now free. He turned to Yang, giving her a dirty look before beginning to walk.

"You're going to pay for that." Junior grunted as he walked ahead.

Yang followed after Junior with a playful smile on her face. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive. Come on! Let's kiss and make up, okay?"

This caught Junior off guard, if not confuse him. However he wouldn't deny a kiss from a woman, especially one as sexy as this blonde girl.

He shrugged before saying, "Um, okay?"

This got a giggle out of Yang, who leaned in closing her eyes and puckered her lips. Junior slowly closed in to kiss Yang. Maybe this would work out after all. What could possibly—

 **WHAM!**

With the strength of a bull elephant, Yang had punched Junior right in the face. This caused the man to fly back before crashing into one of the lights along with one of the glass columns, which shattered on impact. Junior finally impacted with the opposite wall, before landing on his bum with hearts orbiting his head. This however ended as a glass wine bottle landed on his head knocking the club owner out. This event got a very hearty laughter out of Koromon, who had already finished his orange juice.

Thanks to Yang's actions, the people partying at the club began to flee. The henchmen all gave Yang a glare, who returned a smirk at them. On her wrists appeared to be yellow bracelets but they were anything but that. The bracelets then shifted their form with a flick of Yang's arms as they finally formed into gauntlets, which formed up near her elbows. She flexed her right arm in a manner of cocking a gun, which surprisingly loaded a gun shell into her gauntlet. The henchmen then began to make a charge towards Yang. They were going to make the blonde girl pay for what she did to their boss.

Yang smirked as she readied for the fight, with her heart full of courage. Just as the henchmen were close enough, Yang made a grand leap upward, doing an aerial flips in the process. She then straightened herself in the air, with her fist raised, before making her way towards the floor towards the henchman. She immediately punched the floor, firing her weapon and sending a wave of kinetic force hitting the henchmen. This caused the group to be knocked back and flung to the floor. Yang then stood up as what seemed like simulated flames surrounded her as she stared down her enemies with a smirk.

"Go Yang!" Koromon gave a cheer, waving his squiggly ears like they were arms.

Yang winked at her partner before going into action. She made her way towards one of the henchman, making a minor lead followed downward with an axe kick. This sent the henchman crashing into the glass floor sending up shards before she went to the next bunch of henchman. One was given a rising uppercut, which was backed up with power by Yang's weapon, Ember Celica. The next two were both given kicks by the blonde girl.

Yang then fired her weapon on one of the henchman, causing him to get knocked back by the power of the shot. She then made a kick to her back, sending another henchman flying and then swept kicked another before uppercutting the henchman and smashing him to the ground. She then made a rebound leap off another henchman before sending a punch at another, who was flung at a third henchman. Yang fired Ember Celica at one henchman before giving him an uppercut shot, causing the man to be flung into the air. She looked behind her to see two more henchmen rushing towards her, causing her to smirk.

The blonde girl fired her gauntlets again, which propelled her towards the two henchmen. She elbowed the first before sending him off with a propelled shot kick. The next one tried to slash her with what looked similar to a red, glowing cleaver. Yang blocks the strike with one of her gauntlets before firing with her other at the henchman's head. She then proceeded with a roundhouse kick, causing the henchman to fly into another glass pillar, like Junior did before.

The last of the henchman on the dance floor swiped at Yang with his cleaver, which she blocked with left gauntlet. She then punched the henchman in the face with her left hand before rapidly punch him in the gut while Ember Celica fired. She then uppercutted him before sending an Ember Celica powered punch to the man's gut, causing him to fly back.

The sound of machine gun fire caught Yang's attention as she looked behind her. There she saw the DJ, who was wearing a bear mask for some reason, began to fire upon her. Yang smirked as she sped towards the DJ, who was now desperately trying to hit the blonde girl. Cocking Ember Celica, she then fired her gauntlets towards the DJ booth. She jumped over the DJ's equipment, sending a flying kick at the masked man and forced him to hit the wall. Ember Celica cocked before Yang fired it again making her give a power elbow to the masked henchman's gut. She then grabbed behind the scruff of his suit's neck before bashing his head into the equipment and flipping him out of the booth with a blast of Ember Celica.

The henchman landed on the floor, his mask falling off and landed in front of the red and white twins. Yang looked down at the girls around her age with caution. They may look peppy and suave in their dresses, but Yang saw in their eyes a type of danger she knew.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" The red-wearing twin asked her white-wearing sister, with a voice like a teen girl from high school.

"I don't know, Militia," Melanie replied in the same tone of voice. "But we should teach her a lesson."

Yang smirked as she cocked Ember Celica, causing the weapon to expel all of its total twenty four shells. Reaching behind her back, she pulled out two new sets of shells for her weapon. She flung them up before they expertly landed on both gauntlets, wrapping around them and loaded into it completed. Yang made a leap off the booth and landing in front of the twins several feet away. She turned to her partner, who hadn't moved from the booth since the beginning of the fight and gave a shout.

"Hey, Koro!" She shouted. "Care to give your partner a hand?"

"I would," Koromon replied. "But I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"No hands!" Koromon replied jokingly as he raised his ears like they were arms to emphasize a point.

This got a laugh out of Yang before she shouted, "Get over here, you goofball!"

Koromon quickly hopped over to Yang, which they then faced Militia and Melanie. The twins gawked at the sight of Koromon. They've never seen anything like him before. However, the only thing ran through their minds at the moment. The thought of how cute Koromon looked.

"Melanie, look," Militia said with a swooning tone. "She brought the cute pet."

"I know, Militia," Melanie replied in the same tone. "He's so adorable!"

"I may be cute," Koromon said catching the twin's attention. "But I can be a real fire hazard when I want to be." He then turned to Yang with a toothy smirk. "Shall I?"

"Most definitely, Koro!" Yang replied as she brandished her Digivice.

The device then began to give off a digital shrilling noise as golden light escaped its screen. The light caused the twins to cover their eyes with their arms to try not to go blind from it. At the same time, Koromon's body was covered in the same light.

"Koromon Digivolve to…"

Koromon's form and size began to change. His height grew up to 3 feet and his body became vastly different than before. He grew limbs and a large head. The light faded to reveal his new form to the twins. He appeared as a short and stout Tyrannosaurus-like Digimon, with amber orange skin and round, light green eyes. He also had flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands and distinct pectoral muscles. His legs and arms appeared very vascular and possessed a stubby tail. His head and snout appeared almost as large as the rest of its body.

" **AGUMON!** "

This sudden transformation shocked the two different dressed twins. The cute, little pink ball suddenly became a short orange-skinned dinosaur. While not scary, the twins weren't expecting something like this.

Agumon gave a toothy grin as he turned to Yang before asking, "Ready to turn up the heat?"

Yang grinned as she readied Ember Celica. "The heat is on!"

Agumon turned back at the twins as fire began to seep out of his maw. " **PEPPER BREATH!** "

To the twin's shock, a ball of fire shot out of the Digimon's mouth making its way towards them. Yang spiced it up with shots from her Ember Celica. The twins each dodged the attacks before making their way towards the two partners. Militia sped towards Agumon while Melanie made her way towards Yang.

Agumon continued to fire Pepper Breaths at Militia, who dodged each of the fireballs. The red dress-wearing girl then brandished what appeared to be a pair of red and black claws. The red twin tried to slash at the Digimon, but the short Digimon was quick on his feet, dodging each swipe and slash from the well-dressed girl. Agumon then brandished claws of his own and slashed at Melanie. Melanie blocked a few strikes but was then stuck to the side from a well-placed claw swipe. The red-wearing girl grunted as she continued onward with her fight against the Digimon.

Yang and Melanie were engaged in intense melee combat. Melanie seemed to fight mostly with kicks than she would with punches. Yang always had problems with fighters who mainly used their legs. It was hard to get a leg up on their fighting style. Ha! Yang couldn't helped but inwardly laugh at the pun. However, this distraction caused her to get knocked back with a kick to the face. Yang growls as she fired Ember Celica, propelling her to the white clothed girl before punching her away.

The blonde then turned to see Agumon doing well in his fight. Yang got an idea as she sped towards them before shouting out, "Agumon, time for the 'ole switch-a-roo!"

Agumon nodded before backing off Militia, confusing the girl before her eyes widened with realization. Just as Agumon backed off, Yang jumped in before raising a fist at the red twin. The two engaged in melee combat, which Yang punched at Militia, who blocked with her claws. Yang then added those punches with concussive shots from her Ember Celica. Soon the red-wearing twin was overwhelmed before Yang sent a kinetic-enhanced punch at her, causing Militia to fly through the third glass column with a shout and shattering it.

Melanie groaned as she stood up to face Yang, only to be surprised to be facing Agumon. The dinosaur-like Digimon smirked as fire seeped through his maw and began his attack.

" **PEPPER BREATH!** "

Melanie made for a quick dodge from the barrage of fireballs heading towards her. She back flipped away from one before back flipping again to, surprisingly, kick away a fireball. She then rushed before proceeding with a jump kick, which Agumon countered with another Pepper Breath fireball. The girl and Digimon then entered a bout of melee as Melanie tried to get some hits on the Digimon with her kicks. Agumon dodged each one and block another with his forearm. He then proceeded to slash Militia with his claws, which missed several times.

Melanie then proceeded to rush at Agumon with a wary tip-tap of her feet. As if like a fast dance, the white-dressed girl began to attack the Digimon with kicks. Agumon blocked a few with his forearms before sending claw strikes at the girl. She took a few hits before trying to send another kick at the dinosaur-like Digimon. Agumon dodged the strike before closing in and gave the girl a punch into her gut. This caused Melanie to get the wind knocked out of her, leaving her wide open. Agumon's maw seeped with flame as he fired another Pepper Breath at Melanie, causing the girl to be knocked back several feet away before landing on the floor.

Yang met up with Agumon, who both shared a fist bump with one another. That fight was won it wasn't over yet. They turned to their left where one of the lights above shone on the floor. The thing the light was shining upon was none other than Junior, who was sporting what appeared to be a silver and red colored bazooka. The man gave the two a glare as he hefted his weapon onto his shoulder.

"You two are going to pay for that," Junior said with disdain.

Yang and Agumon got into position as Junior took aim. His weapon fired, shooting out a barrage of missiles at the two. Yang dodged with multiple back flips while Agumon dodged the missiles with various sprints. Junior fired once more, sending another volley of missiles at Yang and Agumon. The blonde girl and the dinosaur-like Digimon stood by side as they countered the missiles. Yang fired Ember Celica while Agumon used his Pepper Breath attack. A barrage of kinetic-powered shots and barrage of fireballs countered the oncoming onslaught of explosive projectiles.

Junior then pressed a button on his weapon, which shifted into a large club or bat. He made a leap towards the two before swing at the blonde with force. Each swing was blocked by Yang's gauntlets, but unfortunately Junior got a lucky strike on the girl, sending her back a bit. Yang turned to Junior before he swung again at the blonde girl. The blow sending her flying over to some glass furniture, before she crashed and shattered through the said furniture.

"Yang!" Agumon cried out in a voice of concern before rushing towards Junior.

The club owner smirked as he saw the Digimon rush him with claws raised. Timing it just right, Junior swung his weapon at Agumon. The Digimon was struck right in the gut, causing him to get knocked far away. The Digimon landed in a heap on the glass floor, he groaned as he sat up and glared at Junior. Junior smirked at Agumon's misfortune but his smirk dropped as he saw Agumon smirking as well, but not in his direction. Junior turned to look to see what he was smirking at and tensed at the sight.

Behind him, he saw Yang stood up from the shattered glass furniture, her hair glowing neon yellow as what appeared to be wisps of flame circling her locks. Yang smirked before chuckling as she smashed her fists together, sending out a pulsed blaze of power. The blonde made an immediate beeline towards Junior, who tried to retaliate with missile fire. Yang dodged left and right from the projectiles, which infuriated Junior. Junior then shifted his weapon back into a large bat before engaging melee combat against Yang. However, Junior soon learned this was a big mistake on his part.

Junior went in for a swing but Yang dodged the bat before going in with a barrage of Ember Celica-powered punched. Each blast-powered punch hit Junior, knocking the wind out of the man each time. Yang sent in one final punch, as her hair shined neon yellow and her eyes shifted to red. The punch itself sent a blast from Ember Celica and also shattered Junior's bat to pieces. This caused the man fly back from the punch and land on the club floor.

Agumon finally recovered and joined up with Yang. The girl smiled at her partner, who smiled back. They both then looked towards Junior, who was getting back up, with major confidence. However, Yang tensed at the sight of what was in Junior's right hand. There gripped in his fingers was a large strand of golden yellow hair, specifically Yang's hair. Agumon noticed this as well as he looked at Yang a bit in fear. Her eyes had turned instantly red and her hair glowed, empowered by her Semblance. As Agumon backed away from his partner a pulse of explosive power escaped the blonde haired girl, causing glass surrounding nearby to shatter immediately from the power.

Junior got scared as Yang rushed towards him like an angry bull seeing red. With a yell, Yang sent a punch at Junior, getting square straight in the cheek. The man immediately saw stars as he was punched with force similar to that of getting hit by a train. This cause the club owner to fly out of one of the windows of his club, where as the others shattered from the shockwave of Yang's punch. The man then landed in a heap on the ground of the streets as he groaned and passed out.

Yang and Agumon made a leap out the window and landed on the street. Unknown to them, two individuals saw part of the spectacle take place. The first individual looked down at Junior before looking up at Yang before speaking up.

"Yang?" The individual spoke in a young feminine voice. "Is that you?"

Yang looked up, eyes immediately shifted from red to lavender, as she smiled and saw her younger sister, Ruby, who was holding her Digimon partner, Gigimon, in her arm. "Oh! Hey, sis!"

"What are you two doing here?" Ruby asked with a hand on her hip, while the other held Gigimon.

Yang and Agumon looked at one another before sighing. They then turned back to Ruby before both saying, "It's a long story."

* * *

 **And that's that chapter folks! First things first, a BlueRaptor629 asked of what kind of Agumon is Yang partnered with. Well BR629, Yang's Agumon leans more to the one from Digimon Adventure. So we have that lovable guy partnered with our favorite blonde firecracker. As to others asking about if Team JNPR get Digimon. They will get them but what they our are a surprise -3- Yeah I'm that mean. Anyways remember to keep an eye out for any grammatical errors and such so I can edit and update. Until the next chapter guys!  
**

 **Next Chapter: Welcome to Beacon Pt. 1: Ruby Rose**


	6. Welcome to Beacon Pt 1: Ruby Rose

**Hey guys Aaron2014 here! Finally uploaded the official "first" chapter of my story! Sorry it took so long though. Internet here has been wonky cause of the freeze and stuff. But luckily I was able to persevere and finish this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to Beacon Pt. 1: Ruby Rose**

 _ **"Even the most brilliant of lights eventually flicker, and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called "free world", but take heed. There will be no victory in strength."**_

 _ **"But perhaps, victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."**_

It was night time in the city of Vale. Lights shone bright as the shatter moon above shone its divine light upon the city. Citizens were going about their nightly routines as always. Late night shopping and dining were among the common routines. However, this night was about to get a whole lot different.

The sound of marching metallic footsteps was heard amongst the citizens. They turned and saw a shocking and fearful sight. A large group of individuals were walking down the street towards them. They were comprised of four of Junior's henchman and several creatures they've ever seen before. At first they thought most of the creatures were robots at first but they were far from it.

The creatures were in fact robotic Digimon. The first ones were large bodied Digimon with their entire body covered in bronzed iron. A noticeable feature of them is they had organic brown eyes within their helmet. These were known as Guardromon, Champion-level Machine Digimon. Their armor is constructed from pure iron which makes it hard for its opponents to penetrate its hide. Its main attacks are Grenade Destroyer and Warning Laser.

The second set of Digimon were Machine-types as well. They were similar to Guardromon but their armor and design was different. Their armor appeared to be made of polished steel and had claws on their feet and long arms, making them appear more menacing. On the left side of its face was a singular organic red eye with appeared to be glaze over as if it didn't have a mind of its own. They were called Mekanorimon, Champion-level Machine Digimon. Like Guardromon, its entire body is made of metallic armor which shields it in battle. Its main attacks are Twin Beam and 4-Disk Break.

There were two individuals leading the group, a man and a child-sized Digimon. The man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He walked with a cane and had a lit cigar in his mouth as well. This was Roman Torchwick, the most renowned criminal in all of Vale.

The Digimon walking next to Roman was around the size of a child. It appeared to be a humanoid imp-like Digimon with purple skin on most of its body and white around its face. It had what appear to be a smiley emoji on its stomach which the emoji's teeth were sharp like a sharks. It wore a red bandana around its neck along with matching gloves on its hands. This was Impmon, Roman's partner Digimon.

People either backed away or ran as the group came near. They had business in Vale involving any Dust shop. Luckily they've gotten word that a Dust shop by the name "From Dust Till Dawn" was still open at this time. Sure they could break into another Dust shop but wouldn't be much finesse in it. He was a gentleman second but a criminal first.

"Sheesh," Impmon said in a tone of annoyance. "I don't get whys we need these dumb magic rocks in the first place. If it were up tah me, I'd Bada Boom dis entire place!"

Roman patted Impmon on his head before saying, "Now, now, Impmon. We're professionals." He took a drag of his cigar before continuing. "We first get what we want, THEN you can blow the place up."

This made Impmon grin at the criminal before replying, "Now yous speakin' my language, Ro."

"We were partnered for a reason, you know." Roman simply replied as they continued on.

After a minute or so they had finally arrived at their destination. The shop known as From Dust Till Dawn was a four story building which the lower level was the shop itself. Here people could purchase Dust in either powder form or in crystal form, books, tools, cartridges, and scales. It was basically any student's or Huntsman's ideal shop and Roman's goldmine.

They walked into the shop, which a few of the Guardromon and Mekanorimon took their time to fit through the door. Inside they saw what appear to be the shopkeep. The keep was an elderly, balding, gray-haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow. He wore a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants. Because of his age, he appears to be hunched over. His eyes seem to be closed but appeared that he can still see. The Shopkeep saw Roman walk in and had a bit of inward fear at the moment.

Roman tapped his cigar a bit to shake off some ash at its tip before saying, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Just as he said that, one of Junior's henchmen pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the Shopkeep, who held his hands up in surrender. Not only that but one of the Guardromon took aim at the Shopkeep as well, where a comically looking missile with a whistle in its mouth was aimed at him as well.

"Please…" The Shopkeep begged. "Just take my Lien and leave!"

Roman hushed the old man before replying, "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He then turned to the humans in the group. "Grab the Dust."

"But…" The Shopkeep spoke up until he flinched away from a ball of maroon flame pointed at him. He looked and saw Impmon pointing the ball of flame at the old man with a smirk on his face.

"Just do it," Roman said. "He's a LOT less patient than I am."

Impmon gave a grin before saying, "Some say I have an itchy trigger fingah." He then turned to the Digimon. "Two of yahs help gather what we came for. The rest of yahs keep an eye out for tha cops."

The Guardromon and Mekanorimon nodded in silent affirmation as they went onto their assigned tasks. The henchman opened a medium case which held cylinder Dust containers and began to syphon the powdered variation from the dispensers. One of Junior's henchmen then came up with a large briefcase before opening it and point at it to the old shopkeep.

"Crystals… burn uncut." He instructed the old man. Doing as he was told, the Shopkeep began to gather the specific crystals they asked for.

Another of Junior's henchmen began to make his way towards another powdered Dust dispenser, until he noticed something on his left. He looked and saw what appeared to be a red hooded girl reading a magazine in the back of the shop. He also noticed a red lump with a tail and bat wing-like ears sitting on her shoulder. Disregarding this, the henchman pulled out a red-bladed machete and walked towards the girl.

"Alright kid," The henchman said. "Put your hands where I can see 'em." The girl was unresponsive, which made the man agitated before walking closer. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?"

Just as he made contact with the girl, she turned around to reveal it to be Ruby Rose. On her shoulder, to his surprise, was her Digimon, Gigimon. Both of them looked at the man with confusion as then made a gesture to pull off the headset. Ruby complied and she pulled off her headphones and looked at the henchman.

"Yes?" She asked simply.

"I said," The henchman said. "Put your hands in the air! NOW!"

Ruby and Gigimon blinked a bit before looking at one another then back at the henchman. She then asked, "Are you… robbing us?"

"YES!" The henchman replied with a tone of agitation.

"Ohhh," Both Ruby and Gigimon said in affirmation.

Ruby then turned to her Digimon before saying, "Gigimon?" With that said, Gigimon then made a leap at the henchman, mouth open wide before latching onto the man's machete.

" **HOT BITE!** "

As Gigimon latched onto the red-bladed machete, the part he bit began glowing with intense heat. This caused the henchman to be in shock as he tried to get the Digimon off his blade.

"WHAT THE-?!"

Before he could say anything else, Ruby gave a hard kick to the henchman's stomach, causing him to fly back away from the girl. Gigimon had let go of the blade before Ruby made contact and landed on her shoulder just as she made the hit. The flying henchman was noticed by both Roman and Impmon who blinked a bit in confusion. Roman then gestured one of the henchman to check it out.

The henchman rushed to the back, seeing Ruby and Gigimon. He took aim with his pistol but didn't get a chance to fire. Ruby quickly sped towards the henchman, kicking right into the man. This caused her, Gigimon, and the henchman to crash through the store window outside in the streets. The other henchmen looked out of the broken window to see Ruby rise up. In her left hand was her weapon Crescent Rose. It folded out into its scythe mode just as Ruby turned to the bad guys with a smirk on her face. She twirled her weapon before its blade embedded into the asphalt of the road. Just shortly after she did that, she clicked a button on her headphones turning it off.

"Okay, okay," Roman said as he was walking out. "What is so difficult that my men aren't able to—?" He paused as he spied Ruby in front of him. "A girl with a scythe. Of course they can't take on THAT." Just as he said that, Gigimon jumped from Ruby's shoulder and landed next to her, glaring at the group of bad guys.

"And a little pipsqueak?!" Impmon exclaimed. "Yous got teh be kiddin' me!" He then turned to the Guardromon and Mekanorimon before pointing at Ruby and Gigimon. "Boys, turn those two into Digi-bytes!"

Roman turned to the human henchmen before saying, "You heard what the imp said. Get them!"

Ruby smirked as they watched her pull out her Digivice from the belt on her hip. "Ready, Gigimon?"

"Ready, Rubymon!" Gigimon replied with enthusiasm.

The Digivice came to life as its screen gave a golden glow and itself gave out a digital-like shrilling noise. The group of villains watched as Gigimon's entire body was then covered in the same golden glow as his transformation began.

"Gigimon Digivolve to… **GUILMON!** "

The light had faded, revealing the newly digivolved Digimon. Guilmon growled at the group of villains, ready to fight. Roman couldn't help but groan at the sudden headache which was this girl and Digimon.

"Well… this is a thing now." Roman muttered as the henchmen and the Digimon rushed towards the two.

"Guilmon, I got the guys in suits." Ruby told her partner. "You handle the Digimon."

"Right!" Guilmon replied as rushed towards the Guardromon and Mekanorimon. The reptile-like Digimon pulled his right claw back as he sent a punch towards one of the Guardromon.

" **ROCK BREAKER!** "

His clawed fist met with the Machine Digimon's body, smashing into it. The Guardromon was knocked back, causing it to be knocked into the other Guardromon and tumbled over one another. Three Mekanorimon rushed towards Guilmon, all ready to turn the Reptile Digimon to bits of data. Guilmon smirked as his maw glowed crimson and he fired a barrage of condensed crimson fireballs at the three Digimon.

" **PYRO SPHERE!** "

The fireballs hit the Mekanorimon, but not damaging them too much thanks to their metallic bodies. Each of the Mekanorimon lined up side by side as the red orbs on their chest began to glow.

" **TWIN BEAM!** "

Just as their mechanized voices spoke, three beams of energy shot out at the orbs towards Guilmon. Guilmon, thinking quickly, dodged the beams by jumping into the air. The beams struck the ground causing an explosion, causing damage to the asphalt they hit.

With Ruby she was dealing with Junior's henchmen. The first henchman made a vertical swipe of his machete towards the red-hooded girl. However, she dodged before twirling on her scythe before sending an aerial sweep kick towards the goon. The man was kicked in the face before being sent flying back into the shop and crashing into a shelf. She continued to twirl before landing on the ground, gripping her scythe all battle ready.

The other two goons rushed towards the scythe-wielding girl. Ruby saw this before pointing her weapon behind her before firing. The force of the shot sped up the momentum of her spinning, kind of like a bladed whirlwind. During the spin, she struck the first goon, causing him to fly back and land hard on the ground. She then twirled around to the second good before slamming the back end of her scythe onto the henchman.

Another goon had showed up before taking aim of his weapon at Ruby. The red-hooded scythe wielder noticed this before firing her own weapon causing her to be shot backwards away from the goon's line of fire. The henchman began to unleash his barrage of bullets upon Ruby. The teenage girl took action by combining her speed and weapon fire to dodge the bullets. She fired Crescent Rose again before speeding towards the gun-wielding goon. She rammed into the henchman, causing him to be flung into the air. Ruby took this time twirl her weapon, before catching the goon with it and flung him away. The goon had landed in a heap next to the feet of Roman, who looked with irritation.

"Oh, COME ON!" Roman shouted to his men. "They're ROOKIE-LEVEL at best! This should be a cakewalk for you all!"

"You digi-nincompoops better not screw dis up!" Impmon added with an angry shout.

The group of Guardromon and Mekanorimon had surrounded Guilmon. The group of Champion-levels had the Rookie cornered. He wasn't going to give up, however. Ruby was counting on him. Luckily for him, his partner had arrived just in time, landing next to Guilmon battle ready.

"Now then…" Roman said before giving a swiping gesture. "BLOW THEM TO PIECES!"

With that command issued, both groups of Machine Digimon aimed at their two targets. The Guardromon aimed their missiles while the Mekanorimon aimed as well while charging their attacks. Once ready enough, they began their assault.

" **GRENADE DESTROYER!"**

" **TWIN BEAM!"**

A barrage of missiles and red beams were making their way towards the red-hooded girl and her Digimon partner. Thinking quickly, Ruby twirled her weapon as its gun muzzle aimed at the ground below her. She pulled the trigger, causing the weapon to fire and propels her high in the air. Guilmon quickly followed suit using his powerful legs to jump after his partner. Just as they did, the barrage and missiles and beams hit the area where they once were causing an explosion, kicking up dust and asphalt.

The two groups of Machine Digimon looked up in the air as Ruby and Guilmon mildly hovered before making a descent down. Before they reached the ground, Ruby began to fire her weapon at the two groups. Guilmon followed suit with a volley of Pyro Spheres, which both Dust bullet and fireball hit their marks.

The result of this assault pleased the two. Both the Guardromon and Mekanorimon were knocked back and fell over one another, causing them to be knocked out of the fight. As she descended, Ruby noticed that as the Mekanorimon "shut down" she saw what appeared to be ghost-like Digimon escaping from the glass hatch on top of the Mekanorimon and fled from the scene.

Impmon seethed at this outcome before shouting, "You digi-nincompoops!"

Roman also sighed with irritation as he looked at what was remaining of his group before muttering, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman heard the sounds of Vale's Police sirens, meaning they were on their way. He then looked to Ruby and Guilmon, just as they landed, before snuffing out his cigar with his cane before saying, "Well Red, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as we'd love to stick around…" He then raised his cane and aimed it at both Ruby and Guilmon, while Impmon pointed his fingers at them with two balls of maroon flame at the tips. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Just as the criminal said that, a reticle rose up revealing a muzzle similar to a gun barrel in his cane. Ruby tensed as both Roman and Impmon fired that the two. Quickly, Ruby got in front of Guilmon, grabbing onto him before firing Crescent Rose and launching themselves into the air to dodge the two blasts. The two attacks merged together as they passed under Ruby and Guilmon, which cracked and tore up the asphalt in the road and continued on.

The two finally landed back on the ground and faced their enemies. To their shock the two partners in crime were nowhere to be seen. They had given the two the slip.

"Where did they go?" Ruby said looking around.

Guilmon took this time to sniff the air, trying to find the criminal's scent. He caught it which made him turn and tense before turning to Ruby and said, "Rubymon, up there!"

Ruby turned to Guilmon, who was looking at a building with a fire escape ladder. She looked up as well to see both Torchwick and Impmon climbing up the ladder. Ruby then turned to the Shopkeep.

"You okay if we go after them?" Ruby asked the aged man.

"Uh-huh." The Shopkeep replied to the girl.

With that said both Ruby and Guilmon rushed after Roman and Impmon. The criminal and his digital partner made it up the ladder before trying to make a break for it. Ruby and Guilmon reached the top of the building thanks to Crescent Rose, before landing on the roof. They glared at the criminals they were chasing as they were trying to escape.

"Hey!" Ruby cried out to the criminals, while wielding Crescent Rose ready for battle.

Impmon turned around seeing the two pursuers, before groaning and said, "You again?! Whys don't yous go bothers somebody else?"

"Persistent," Roman mutter with annoyance.

Before the girl and her partner could react, the sound of large engines was heard getting louder. Behind Roman and Impmon was a large VTOL tiltjet aircraft called a Bullhead. The craft rose and hovered behind the two criminals, where wind kicked up from the engines. The spotlight shone from the aircraft onto the girl and her Digimon, blinding them a bit. Roman and Impmon quickly boarded the aircraft and turned to face Ruby and Guilmon, which Impmon was making rude gestures at the two.

"Neh, neh!" Impmon goaded at the girl and Digimon, pulling down the bottom part of his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "Couldn't catch us, ya digi-losers!"

"End of the line, Red!" Roman said as well. "I only wish it could have been shorter!"

"Here's a present from us tah you!" Impmon added, holding up a red fire Dust crystal before throwing it at them. The tip of his finger ignited with a ball of maroon flame as he flung it at the Dust crystal. " **BADA BOOM!** "

The ball of maroon flame made contact with the Dust crystal, just as the said crystal landed near Ruby and Guilmon. This caused a chain reaction in the crystal, causing it to explode with a blast of fire. This got a minor howl of laughter from the two partners in crime as they watch the scene unfold.

"Ha!" Impmon said with a laugh. "How'd you like—"

Their victory was cut short as the smoke cleared bringing a sign of shock to their faces. In front of them they saw what appeared to be a purple glyph barrier enacted in front of Ruby and Guilmon. It was the two individuals in front of them that made Roman seethe.

Enacting the barrier was a woman and shorter man. The woman to be middle-aged with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She had bright green and wore thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

The man next to the woman was not at all a man. It was a Digimon, much to Ruby and Guilmon's surprise. He wore a wizard-like uniform, with a blue cape, a wizard cap with a skull on the cap. He also wore a yellow outfit with zippers and face-like markings. He carried a staff with a broken sun on the end. This was Wizardmon, a Champion-level Wizard Digimon. A Digimon known to be skilled in the arts of digital sorcery he sometimes uses his abilities to cast illusions especially with his attack, Magical Game.

The blonde woman pushed her glasses up with left index finger before turning to her Digimon partner. "Shall we, Wizardmon?"

"We shall, Lady Glynda." Her Digimon replied with a nod.

With the shared agreement they began their retaliation. Glynda gave a swipe of her riding crop, aiming at the Bullhead. From it a barrage of purple energy projectiles shot out and made their way towards the aircraft, hitting its hull hard. Wizardmon's turn came up as he sent out a swipe of his hand towards the aircraft, which yellow orbs of electricity shot out.

" **THUNDER BALL!** "

Both attacks hit their target with precision, causing the craft to buck and rattle from the blasts. Inside, both Roman and Impmon were having a hard time standing up thanks to the shaking of the aircraft. Both could hear alarms going off in the cockpit as their pilot tried to stabilize the craft.

"Hey, Ro!" Impmon called out while trying to fall. "Tell dat lady friend of yours who's piloting tah do something already!" At the end of his shout, Impmon fell over and landed on his back.

Roman staggered to the cockpit before calling out, "We got a huntress!"

The woman piloting looked towards Roman before getting up from the cockpit. Roman immediately took the controls while his associate dealt with the huntress. Down below, Glynda turned to Wizardmon before giving a shout, "Wizardmon!"

Nodding, understanding what she wanted, Wizardmon aimed his left hand at the Bullhead before calling out, " **ELECTRO SQUALL!** "

Once the attack was called out, a large body of darkened clouds formed above the Bullhead. The sound of thunder was heard as Roman looked up above him to see the said cloud causing the noise. Glynda then swung down her riding crop. Once she did, from the cloud rained down spears of ice. Several of the pieces stuck into the Bullhead piercing its metal hull. One shard zoomed towards Roman, who quickly reacted and leaned his head to the right as the spear of ice pierced the head cushion of the pilot seat.

Glynda and Wizardmon looked at the Bullhead to a sight within the aircraft. Walking in plain view of the open cargo door of the Bullhead, the female pilot stared down at the group on the roof, while Glynda and Wizardmon returned her look with a glare. While her face was covered in the shadows of Bullhead, except the glow of her amber eyes, the rest of her body could be seen. The woman wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulder, V-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She also wore high heel shoes which appeared to be made of blackened glass.

To their shock, patterns on the woman's dress glowed as fire enveloped in the woman's hands. With a flick of her wrist, the woman in the Bullhead sent down a ball of fire at them. Glynda immediately enacted a barrier glyph to stop the fire in its place. With a quick reaction, the woman in the Bullhead lifted her hand up quickly, which Glynda took notice. A crimson glow underneath the seasoned huntress alerted her and Wizardmon before they jumped back as the floor of the roof they were standing on before combusted, causing debris of the roof's floor to crumble and pile.

Doing a backflip and landing on the ground with the grace of a wild cat, Glynda pointed to the debris before her and activated her semblance. The pieces of debris glowed purple as Glynda waved her arms as she manipulated the pieces of stone. In a few seconds, the pieces of debris came together before forming a large lance of concrete. With a simple gesture of her hands, Glynda sent the lance at the Bullhead. However, the woman on the aircraft took matters into her own hands. Her hands enveloped with flame once more as she started firing balls of explosive fire at the lance, shattering it bit by bit.

Glynda used her semblance once more and took control of the last of the remaining debris. It formed a lance once more and made its way towards the Bullhead in hopes to pierce it. Roman saw the incoming lance as he maneuvered the Bullhead to a hard left, causing the lance to shatter and ricochet off the top of the aircraft. Glynda then made another gesture, causing the lance to split into three piercing whips of stone.

The woman in the aircraft watched as the three piercing whips of debris made a beeline for them. Without hesitating, a glyph of amber red energy surrounded her before sending out a wave of energy. This hit all three whips, causing them to disintegrate into falling, glowing pieces of ash. Seeing this shocked the huntress and the wizard-like Digimon.

Looking towards Glynda and her Digimon, Ruby pondered what to do. Looking at her weapon she immediately knew that she had to take action. She turned to Guilmon, who turned to her as well.

"Pyro Volley, now!" She told her Digimon, just after she converted Crescent Rose to rifle mode and began firing on the Bullhead.

" **PYRO SPHERE!** " Guilmon called out as he fired multiple balls of crimson fire from his maw towards the aircraft.

The woman in the bullhead blocked the bullet fire with her left hand. She then blocked a few blasts of Guilmon's Pyro Spheres when one of them got a good hit on her hand. At that moment, the woman on the air craft seethed with pain as she looked at her hand. Her aura didn't react in time to stop the latest attack from the reptile-like Digimon. Smoke seeped from her skin as a burn was seen on her palm. This angered the amber-eyed woman as she turned to the group on the roof with anger before giving a swiping motion with her right hand in their direction.

Glynda immediately noticed the group of glowing circles beneath their very feet. Taking action immediately, Glynda used her semblance and pushed Ruby away from the incoming blast as well as dodging as well. Wizardmon followed his partner's example and grabbed hold of Guilmon before pulling him away to safety. At the moment they got a safe distance, the lights on the floor combusted into a burst of minor explosions. The group quickly recovered as they stood up to see the Bullhead.

The hatch door on the aircraft closed as it ascended higher. It turned away from the group before the propulsion engines of the aircraft switched from hover to flight mode. With a burst of its engines, the Bullhead made its getaway, disappearing from sight of the group.

Glynda Goodwitch seethed on the inside as she watched the aircraft fly off. She and her Digimon failed to stop an alleged criminal, along with a Digimon he was associated with. Luckily not many people were hurt, except the henchman and the Digimon below near the Dust shop. Her thoughts were broken when Wizardmon place a hand on her shoulder, assuring his partner a silent affirmation that they won't fail next time. She gave a smile to her Digimon, knowing what his gesture meant. She then frowned again in realization about the other problem she and her partner faced.

"You're a huntress." Ruby's voice was heard catching Glynda and Wizardmon's attention. Ah, yes, the girl and her Digimon partner. Glynda and Wizardmon turned to see both Ruby and Guilmon looking at the two with stars in their eyes like you would see when a fan meets their idol. This made Glynda feel a bit uncomfortable from the child's look on her face. "Can we have your autograph?!"

* * *

It wasn't looking good for the red-hooded girl and her red Digimon partner. At the moment, Ruby and Guilmon were being held in an interrogation room by Glynda and Wizardmon. The two partners at the moment were both sitting at a table as a light above shown down on them. What was even worse for Ruby was that she didn't even get the autograph she asked for.

"Mass property damage," Wizardmon said as he was reading off the list of things the two had done during their battle with Roman Torchwick and his goons. "Act of vigilantism and a few others I should read but you already know."

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will be taken lightly, you two." Glynda added with a scolding tone. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby replied back with complaint.

"Yeah!" Guilmon added.

"Regardless of who started it," Wizardmon said. "You shouldn't fight against people who are leagues ahead of you in combat skills. It was very foolish." This got a downcast look from both Ruby and Guilmon.

"If it was up to me, you both would be sent home." Glynda added. "With a pat on the back…" This made Ruby and Guilmon brighten up a bit, until they saw Glynda look at them with a hardened look. "…and a slap on the wrist!" She emphasized this point as she smacked her riding crop on the table, causing it to snap making both Ruby and Guilmon to "eep" in fright. Glynda then calmed down with a sigh as she lifted up her riding crop. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

This caused both Ruby and Guilmon to blink before looking at one another in confusion. Someone wanted to meet them? Who wanted to meet with a girl in a red hood and her Digimon partner? They were about to get their answer as the sound of footsteps were coming closer. Glynda walked to the side as they saw a man walk in holding a plate of cookies and coffee cup.

He was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, he had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The mug he had bore the Beacon Academy emblem. Another thing Ruby noticed was a white scarf with bits of gold design on it which cover a bit of the cowl around the man's neck. Ruby immediately knew the man before her. He was Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Ruby Rose…" He said before leaning as if to get a closer look. "You… have silver eyes."

"Uh, um…" Ruby could only say.

"Quite a unique eye color." A cool masculine voice spoke up causing Ruby to jump a bit. She looked until she spotted the "scarf" around Ozpin's neck unfold to reveal to her a white furred fox-like Digimon, looking at her. "Wouldn't you say, Ozpin?"

"Indeed," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. "It is rather… a unique trait." He paused a minute as he saw Ruby staring at his Digimon. "Where are my manners? Ms. Rose, this is my partner Kudamon."

Kudamon gave a nod to Ruby before saying, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Rose."

"Nice… to meet you too." Ruby said with a bit of shyness in her voice.

"So," Ozpin spoke up catching her attention. He gestured to the scroll tablet Glynda was holding, which showed a recording of her and Guilmon's battle on the streets. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answered with tone of shyness in her voice.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed?" Ozpin asked again.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered, this time a bit more bold.

"I see," Ozpin spoke softly as he then set down the plate of cookies on the table. This immediately caught Guilmon's attention as his mouth salivated at the sight.

"Oh boy. Cookies!" Guilmon gave a shout in glee as he began to grabbing cookies and stuffing his face with the chocolate-chipped snack food. Ruby giggled at his antics as she too began to dig into the plate of sugary confections as well.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Ozpin said as gave a look of pondering. "A dust, old crow."

"Mmm!" Ruby replied with a mouth full of cookies. "Thash muh unkul!" Realizing she had her mouth full, she paused a bit before swallowing and wiping her mouth her sleeve. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like wohoooo cha!" She emphasized that last part with kung fu gestures and noises. "Also, he had a Digimon partner like me so he was able to help Guilmon too."

Guilmon munched on more cookies before saying, "I fight good too!"

"We both have noticed." Kudamon spoke up.

"Indeed." Ozpin added. "We find you two to be quite skilled." This made both Ruby and Guilmon smile at the comment before he spoke again. "And what is an adorable little girl, such as yourself, and her Digimon partner doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…" Ruby said. "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply at Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought well I might as well make a career out of it. I mean, the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so more romantic and exciting and cool and you know?!"

There were mixed reactions between the two adults. Glynda had a look of uncertainty on her face while Ozpin had a smile on his face. It reminded him of a certain white-hooded girl that was once a student in his school, especially when she was partnered with a certain scythe-wielding crow.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby replied. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

The man gave a minor chuckle before saying, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked again.

"More than anything." Ruby replied with a hint of longing her voice.

Ozpin turned to Glynda, who rolled her eyes, knowing that he was going to allow it in the first place. He then turned to Ruby before saying, "Well, okay."

Ruby couldn't help herself as she stood up to jump with glee. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" She paused for a bit before remembering her partner. "Is Guilmon allowed to come?"

"Of course." Ozpin said, which made Ruby jump with glee again. "However, we have rules both of you need to follow."

"What kind of rules?" Ruby asked with confusion.

"Rules, which protect the secret existence of Digimon in general." Kudamon spoke up catching her attention.

"I don't understand?" Ruby said.

"The existence of Digimon is still discreet to the public, even at Beacon Academy." Ozpin answered. "As you saw tonight, those of ill intent would use Digimon for their own personal gain. Plus, an encounter with even more dangerous Digimon could bring panic to the public."

"There's only a distinct few who know about the existence of Digimon," Kudamon added. "And we wish to keep it that way unless an event occurs that we cannot foresee."

"So if Digimon are supposed to be a secret, then how do I keep Guilmon hidden?" Ruby asked.

"We have a unique way of hiding our Digimon." Ozpin said. "Do you have your Digivice?"

Ruby grabbed the object on her belt and showed it to Ozpin before saying, "You mean this?"

"Yes." Kudamon said. "Point your Digivice at Guilmon and press the button on the right side of the device."

Doing as she was told, Ruby pointed her Digivice towards Guilmon. "Like this?" She said as she pressed the button on the device. To her shock and surprise, the screen of her device glowed and shined on Guilmon. Instantly, the Digimon's entire body became enveloped in pixels before flowing into the Digivice. This freaked out the girl at what she had just done. "Oh my god! I just disintegrated my best friend!"

Ozpin could help but chuckle a bit before trying to calm down the girl. "Calm down. You didn't disintegrate him. Look at the screen of your Digivice."

Ruby did as she was told and to her shock she saw her Digimon partner on the screen, with a look of discomfort on his face. "Guilmon?!"

"Rubymon, help!" Guilmon called out. "It's so cramped in here!"

"This method allows you to bring your Digimon with you at all times," Kudamon explained. "Plus it also helps conceal his existence to the world."

Seeing the uncomfortable look on the reptile-like Digimon, Ozpin then added, "Don't worry, Guilmon. It takes time to adjust to it."

"Now that is taken care of," Kudamon spoke up. "Go home and get some rest, Ms. Rose. For tomorrow will be the beginning of the spring semester."

Ruby's eye's brightened at the thought. She and her Digimon were finally going to Beacon Academy. This felt like a dream come true. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came, the first day of the spring semester at Beacon. Ruby was able to board the transport that would take her and Guilmon, who reverted back to Gigimon, to the academy. However at the moment, she was stuck in the middle of a bone-crushing hug with her older sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me." Yang said as she hugged her younger sibling. "This is the best day EVER!"

"Please stop." Ruby breathed out just as Yang let her go to give her breathing room again.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang added to her wave of compliments.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby replied timidly.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees!" Ruby replied. "Okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" Yang asked again. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited!" Ruby replied. "I just—"She sighed before continuing. "I got move ahead two years. I don't want people think I'm special or anything. I just want to be a normal girl."

"Kind of hard with us around," A voice spoke up that Ruby knew most of her life. She looked down to see her sister's Digimon, Koromon, look up at her next to Yang's legs. "Besides, If I wasn't around then Yang would get into more trouble than she usually does."

"Yeah, things would get LESS boring." Yang replied to her partner with a wink. Koromon returned the wink with a smile on his fanged face.

Ruby then felt rustling in her backpack as Gigimon popped his head out of it before saying, "Don't worry, Rubymon. Even if others think your special I still think you're a normal girl."

Ruby smiled before grabbing a hold of her Digimon before hugging him tenderly. "Oh, Gigimon."

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The sound of a male newscaster caught their attention. They look and saw on the holo-screen was a report from the Vale News Network. It showed a mug shot of the said criminal and surprisingly a mug shot of Impmon as well. "Along with him is a purple-furred creature of unknown origin."

"I'm pretty sure we both know what that thing is." Yang brought up as she picked up Koromon.

"I know that guy," Gigimon spoke up, catching the girl's attention. "That's Impmon, he's a Rookie-level Evil Digimon with a mischievous nature. When he uses his Bada Boom attack you best watch out, because I heard it's explosive."

"If you have information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." The voice of the male newscaster spoke up catching the four's attention again. "Back to you, Lisa."

The screen shifted to show a well-dressed woman on the screen. She had short, whitish lavender hair, amber eyes, and fair skin. She wore a black dress suit over a lavender dress shirt. This was Lisa Lavender, one of the well-known anchorwomen of the Vale News Network.

"Thank you, Cyril." The anchorwoman said as she continued with the news. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted—"

The newscast was cut short as a holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared before the group of students. "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram replied.

"Oh." Yang said in understanding.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." The hologram continued. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Ruby and Gigimon were in awe as they walked up to the window to see the view of Vale from above. She turned to her sister before saying, "Look! You can see Signal from up here!" This is not far from the truth, considering they were just passing over the said school. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said placing her left arm over Ruby's shoulder.

"From this view though," Koromon spoke up. "It looks small enough to be a dumpling."

"Or a doughnut!" Gigimon added with hunger in his tone.

"Stop it, now I'M getting hungry, too." Yang replied with a minor whine.

The sound of groaning caught their attention as they turned to see a teenage boy carrying a bag look a little green in the face. He a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He was quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He also has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back.

The boy groaned in nausea as he quickly made his way to find a proper place to expel his incoming upheaval. The group of four couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight of the blonde boy's misfortune.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang brought up.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby added.

"I wonder who we're going to meet!"

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

Ruby then noticed something on her sister's shoe. "Oh, Yang! Gross you have puke on your shoe!"

Yang became disgusted by that and started to freak out trying to shake the piece of bile off her shoe. "Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get away from me, get away from me!" Ruby shouted as she and Gigimon tried to avoid Yang and her puke covered shoe.

* * *

 **Song: Butter-Fly (English)**

 **Cover sung by: AmaLee**

 _ **My broken wings dream of a sky**_

 _ **And they'll never be able to fly**_

 _ **Only if we never try**_

 _ **On my looooooove!**_

 _ **If I could become just one thing,**_

 _ **I'd be a butterfly-free soaring.**_

 _ **I really miss you...**_

 _ **So now finally I'm on my way**_

 _ **Let's focus on the people we trust**_

 _ **And leave all the doubt behind us**_

 _ **So if you're ready...**_

 _ **Can we go? There's no time to waste**_

 _ **I want to know~oh, oh, oh, ooh...**_

 _ **If the sky above is only for show**_

 _ ** _ **I want to know~oh, oh, oh, ooh...**_**_

 _ ** _ **What tomorrow will bring**_**_

 _ ** _ **So let's spread our wings**_**_

 _ ** _ **Maybe this world's an infinite dream**_**_

 _ ** _ **And there's only hope living in me**_**_

 _ ** _ **May it not fail me now**_**_

 _ ** _ **We'll turn this thing around**_**_

 _ ** _ **And bring back the lovin' somehow**_**_

 _ ** _ **My broken wings dream of the sky**_**_

 _ ** _ **And they'll never be able to fly**_**_

 _ ** _ **Only if we never try**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **On my looooooove~**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **On my loooooooooooove!**_**_**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **That's that chapter folks! Also you got to see that Ms. Glynda also has her own Digimon partner as well as see our favorite digital mischief maker. Anyways remember to keep an eye out for any grammatical errors and such and inform me. Till then, see you next chapter!**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Next Chapter: Part 2: Initiation**_**_**_**_


End file.
